Requiem of Solace
by VampireDreamers
Summary: A new girl comes to Forks who becomes friends with Bella, and it's too late by the time Bella realizes she's a shapeshifter, because she's definitely not like our friends in La Push! Takes place during Eclipse. First fan fic!
1. Worries

**Summary: Takes place during Eclipse. A new girl comes to Forks who becomes friends with Bella, but a few things just don't seem right about her. There may be something more about her, which puts Bella and the rest of the Cullens in danger!**

**A/N:** **First fan-fic! Please read and review, though I do hope my next ones will be better. Maybe your reviews could help me with that ;)**

**Discliamer: No, sadly I'm not Stephanie Meyer. She owns the Twilight Saga and all the characters, not me. *Sigh***

**Chapter 1/preface**

I could feel the soft grass tickle me as it wove through my fingers. I looked out into the beautiful flowers and trees that engulfed me into this little meadow.

My cheek felt a slight chill when the breeze started to blow, while I heard the trees whistle in the wind. I looked up to see between parted branches the clouds, which were slowly moving away to reveal a large gleaming light. It struck down on me and I felt the warm feeling of it along my face. As soon as it had shined down, there was a new source of light.

I looked down at the hands embracing me, now shimmering like diamonds. My eyes slowly made their way from his hands and up his arm. They continued to rise up slowly, studying every feature in awe as if I'd never seen him before. Finally my eyes met with his, my beloved Edward. I stared into his amber brown eyes as his lips inched toward my face. They steered upward though, and kissed the top of my forehead. He then moved closer to my ear and softly whispered into my ear,

"I love you, my Bella." I let out a heavy sigh when I heard his perfect velvety voice say my name. "I will never let anything hurt you." His lips touched the side of my face softly and briefly as soon as he had let out the last word. I laid my head on his chest and held his hand in mine, watching as he stroked my fingers. Soon I let my eyes close shut, and Edward started to hum my lullaby. My face lit up with complete bliss, and I thought how nothing could be better than a moment like this one.

Suddenly, I heard an agonizing howl of pain. It was the cry of an animal, but was full of the emotion of a person. A cry I knew better then I ever wish I had. A cry that sounded like a broken heart of someone I love.

Jacob.

And he was in pain! I looked around franticly, as the howling continued to grow louder and louder.

"Jacob!" I screamed. I couldn't figure out where the howling was coming from, it echoed at me from all sides of the forest. The forest, which I realized was changing drastically. It was becoming darker and the beautiful colors were all draining away. The wind was growing stronger and the sun which a moment ago was high in the sky was long gone.

"Jake, where are you!" I stood up as I yelled this time. I didn't pay any attention to what Edward looked like, I was too concerned for my friend. The howling just kept going, growing even louder if it was possible.

"JACOB!" I tried one last time. Without the answer that I had hoped for, I started for the surrounding trees. I didn't even make it to the edge of the forest before I tripped and started to fall. I braced myself for impact, which surprisingly, never happened. I just kept falling, until…

"Jake!" I gasped out as I sat up abruptly in my bed. I stared straight into Edward's eyes, which looked full of concern. I was still a little freaked out from my dream, and noticed that my breathing was quite heavy. Edward must have noticed this too, because he suddenly came over to my side and swept me into his arms.

"Bella, Bella, everything's ok now. You're ok," he whispered softly as he cradled me. And with each word he spoke with his perfect velvet voice, I calmed down. When he realized I was fine he stopped rocking me and set me on his lap. "Bad dream?" He asked.

"It _was_ good." I mumbled. Or more like, wonderfully amazing… "That is, until Jake…" I shook off the bad thought of Jacob's cry. I had never heard him in so much emotional pain, but it sounded so real I felt like I had. "Ah, never mind." I said. I thought that maybe the thought of me having worried dreams about my best friend, who happened to be a guy, wasn't the best thing to talk about to Edward, and I didn't really want to talk about it anyway.

"You're sure?" He asked, with nothing but concern for what I wanted in his words. I'm sure he wasn't actually interested in my stupid dream.

"Yeah, positive." I answered with true reassurance in my voice. Edward looked at me with his wonderful smile, and made me realize the atmosphere was now completely calm. With all the nerves of that gone, I decided to take in my surroundings and took a look around the room. When I looked at the window, it was still pitch black out. "Um, what time is it?"

"4:00," he said while still smiling. Wow, earlier than I expected. "Guess that means you get to sleep a little more before school."

"Yeah, I could do with a little more sleep I suppose." I mumbled with a yawn, confirming what I had said. Edward put me onto the bed and under a blanket, still holding on to me. He began to hum my lullaby, and I started to drift back into my dream.

**Nothing in the summary happened, I know. Just a preface really, to get me going with writing.**


	2. New Girl

**A/N- I hope think that the rest of the story is a little more interesting but yeah. Please review I would love some critique on my writing, considering it's my first fan-fic! **

**Disclaimer- You may have guessed it, I'm not the wonderful Stephanie Meyer who own Twilight.**

**Chapter 2**

Leaving out the very middle of the night, the rest of the morning went by just as it usually did. Edward was still there when I woke up, and we did our daily morning routine that ended in him driving me to school. Of course, he had to leave and then pretend to come back for Charlie to see him pick me up.

And today was supposed to be just like any other school day. Not that I really minded school much anymore, because Edward was there. But classes without him were dreadful. And today it was even worse, because they gave me no distraction against my thoughts of Jacob.

Second period was my first class without him. The whole time, I kept replaying the dream in my head: my happiness, the perfect bliss, which meant Jacob's anguish. I was overjoyed for just a moment when the bell rang, only to remember that I had another class without Edward, which just happened to be my own personal nightmare: gym.

With a sigh, I grabbed my bag of clothes from my locker and headed off toward gym. That's when I saw my friend Angela waving at me from across the hall. I gave her a friendly smile, but started to continue toward gym. We usually didn't talk in between classes, but she ran up to me anyway.

"Hey, Bella!" she beckoned as she trotted over to me.

"Hi Ang." I said half heartedly, even for a greeting. My mind was more or less focused on not being late to gym, even though I was usually one of the first people in the locker room. Seeming to notice the worry on my face, she started walking down the hall. Though we were walking at about half the pace I usually went, I might add.

"So, did you hear about the new girl yet?" She asked conversationally.

"New girl?" My mind was a little shocked to receive news I hadn't heard about from Angela. I thought Alice would have told me news like this, even if it was just small school news.

"Yeah she came all the way from Italy or something. She just moved here. And I mean, JUST moved here. Like, signed up for school two days ago or something."

"Huh, well that is weird…" The words drifted off due to my anticipation for gym. Angela noticed again, and her words were significantly faster than her last. She always was one of my more observant friends.

"Well, I'm telling you because I met her first period, and she seems really nice. She's in your gym class, so maybe you could try and talk to her. She doesn't have any friends here yet."

Ok, all I wanted now was to get to gym. "Yeah, sure. Sounds great. I have to go, see ya later!" I spun around just as I heard her say goodbye, and scurried off to gym class. Of course, I had made it into the locker room before the bell even rang. I changed and went out to face my doom of the day. I walked out to see someone I'd never seen before talking to the coach.

She stood there with a very casual stance, but her eyes told me she was very aware of her surroundings. She had very dark brown long hair, pulled back into a high ponytail. At this moment she was wearing the same as all of us, our gym uniforms, sweats and a t-shirt.

I walked up and stood behind her and the coach, waiting far enough behind so I couldn't hear what they were saying. When they were done talking, the coach walked back into his office. Strange. Didn't he need to tell us to do something? The girl turned around and her eyes focused on me. Her expression was puzzled for a moment, but suddenly lips moved upward to a friendly grin and she walked over to me. I decided since I had been the one standing here I should start the conversation.

"Um, hi." I said awkwardly.

"Hey," she said a little confidently, a wide grin covered her face.

"Yeah, so…" _God, I hate talking to people I don't know_, "you, you're new here right?" I said stuttering a bit. She let out a small chuckle.

"Yep, 'fraid so." Her large hazel eyes wandered a little around the gym.

"Well, welcome to Forks then!" Wow, that sounded stupid. She smiled tightly at me, almost as if she was trying to hold back laughter. It must've sounded stupid to her too. Well, I guess I should tell her my name now. "And uh, my name's Bella." I held out my hand. She took it politely.

"Bella, that's a really pretty name. It means beautiful in Italian ya know. So, I guess it's a good thing you're really pretty or people would probably make fun of you behind your back or something." She shrugged as she said the most likely true statement. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as the thought went through my mind.

She paused for a moment as if thinking about a joke to herself, and then suddenly began to laugh. "Ha, imagine if someone really ugly decided to call themselves Bella? Ha." I opened my mouth and hoped a laugh like sound came out to go along with it, but then I thought, what if she was trying to say _I _was ugly and to change my name?

I thought about this as I stared at the girl, and I noticed something I didn't before. Her hair had some large black highlights. Barely noticeable in her dark brown hair, I wondered why she even bothered putting them there. They were completely straight and came to a point at the end perfectly, so obviously done by someone...

"It's short for Isabella though, right?"

"Uh what? Oh, yeah." I said as I returned from my thoughts.

"Then I guess they could always go with another name, like, Izzie or something. Hey, that's a cute name. Mind if I call you Izzie?" I was surprised by the question, but thinking back to what she was saying about not being beautiful and calling yourself Bella, my mind kind of jumped on it.

"Um, sure?" I answered almost as if it were a question.

"Awesome. Oh, I'm Evey by the way."

"Well, it's really nice to meet you Evey." I gave her a reassuring smile to try and prove it.

"Thanks Iz!" She said in an appreciative voice. Wow. She already had a nickname for my nickname. Then, she suddenly looked down and became very shy, which seemed odd to me considering her nature seemed to be fairly outgoing. She didn't look up, but started to speak. "So um, I was won-" But she stopped talking midsentence and her head shot up, just before the coach blew his whistle. How did she know he was even out the office? The coach started coming toward the class as all our individual conversations started to break up.

"Alright, sorry about the delay guys, we'll get started now. Today we're starting a new unit, tennis." Ugh. A partner sport. "So, team up with someone and the go play another group." When he finished telling us our instructions, everyone quickly dispersed to find partners. Evey immediately turned straight to me.

"Is, is it ok if we're partners?" She asked with pleading eyes. Uh oh. She doesn't know how bad I am at sports. If she did, I'm sure she would take anybody but me.

"You don't want me to be your partner. I suck at all sports. A lot."

"Oh I don't care at all how you play! I'll just be happy to have a partner!" I looked at her, worried that I would probably injure her in some way with the ball or racket. Then I thought about my usual partner Mike, who probably would be glad to be rid of me for a day. He must have seen me talking with Evey and assumed us partners because I looked over to see that he had partnered up with Tyler. Well, there goes the only other living thing in the room willing to play with me.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." I mumbled as we walked over to get rackets.

"Alright, consider me warned. So," she picked up a racket and a ball, bounced the ball on the ground, hit it with the racket and caught it with ease; "who shall we go up against?"

"Um…" _anyone here that's willing to play me, _I thought to myself. Instead I just said"I don't know." Just then, Mike and Tyler were waving us over. Why on earth would they do that? Mike was finally free of me, at least until this girl found some friends with better hand-eye co-ordination. And yet, he wanted to play us.

"Hey, looks like they're calling us over." Evey pointed to Mike and Tyler.

"Um, yeah, I guess so." We walked over and met up with them.

"Hey Bella." Mike began.

"Hi Mike."

"So, who's your new friend?" He said while eying Evey. That's when I realized it, wow was I dumb. Even though I had given Evey a pretty good look, I had failed to notice how beautiful she was. Her big hazel eyes made most of this appearance, but she had other features to add to it. I'm pretty sure when Mike called us over hear though, he just had the thought of a hot girl in mind.

"Oh, this is Evey. She's new to school, this is her first day."

"Hi Evey. I'm Mike, and this is Tyler." He introduced.

"Cool. Glad to meet you guys." She sounded as if she truly was, and wasn't just saying it out of politeness. "Well, should we get playing?"

"Sure." Tyler agreed. "But we'll have to go pretty easy on ya, cause you know, you got Bella on your team there." I sighed hopelessly at myself. I wasn't even going to try to deny it. I completely agreed after all.

"Yeah well, hopefully you won't have to take it _too_ easy." She glanced at me and winked. What did that mean? With that, we got to our positions, and started the game.

And man, what a game it was! Evey was amazing! She hit every single ball that she could get near, which was pretty much all of them with her speed.

Mike served first, and as promised, he went easy on us. I watched the ball fly slowing above the net, until Evey made contact with it and I saw it hit the ground in less than a second. Mike was shocked, as we all were, but just decided to serve it out of her range the next time. He hit it right to me, and I raised my racket up more as a defense than to actually use it. Surprisingly, it never made contact. Evey made it over to my side and wacked it right back over, gaining us another point. She never missed a hit, she had almost cat-like reflexes. This went on until we won the match, and the next one, and the next one. Which meant that everyone had had they're turn serving, everyone but me.

"Izzie you gotta do it! It's your turn! Anyway, it's fun!" Evey exclaimed, jumping back and forth excitedly. She had just done an enormous amount of physical activity, the kind that would put me in bed, and she couldn't wait for more!

"Maybe for you, person who can run across a court 50 times hitting a ball and not get tired! Not for someone who falls down all the time just from walking!"

"You fall down from walking?" She laughed. My face turned into a pout. Throughout the game, that outgoingness was coming out completely, and I think I preferred her to become shy again. "Anyway, just try it. You haven't even touched the ball, I bet you're not even as bad you think."

"Oh I don't think, I know." I muttered angrily.

"Bella, just serve the ball!" Tyler shouted. I winced, he sounded kind of angry. Probably since he was getting creamed by the new girl and the most uncoordinated girl in the school.

"Alight," I sighed in defeat. I held the ball out in my hand, and prepared my racket to hit it. I concentrated for a moment, threw the ball up in the air, and hit it with my racket.

Holy crow, I hit it! I watched it go over the net with a big smile on my face. I looked over to Evey, who was looking at me with a proud expression. All of a sudden that turned into shock as she quickly screamed "Izzielookou-" But I didn't hear the rest, all I felt was something hit my head, then darkness took over.

**So you've met my character... Tee hee. I'll be udating daily or something for the first few chapters cause I've got quite a lot written already, so yeah. Thanks for reading this much already!!**


	3. To the Nurse!

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and everything! It means a lot to me! This seems kinda like a filler chapter to me. And by the way, anytime I mention Bella's schedule (or anyone's for that matter) I didn't get it from the book, I made it up. **

**Chapter 3**

My body could feel the cold gym floor beneath me. Everything was pitch black and my whole body was freezing, apart from my head for some reason. After what was just cold and dark, I was aware of voices around me.

"Oh god, I killed her didn't I!" I could hear Mike's voice. _Wait_, _I'm dead? _My mind tried the putting together the words. "She finally does something right in gym class and I have to kill her." _No, I'm pretty sure this isn't what death feels like._

"Mike stop, she's not dead!" I heard Evey scream angrily. _Good, then I'm not dead._ I felt hands brushing my hair out of my face over and over again on my slightly elevated head. "Izzie, Izzie, wake up!" She said worriedly. I finally managed to flutter open my eyes. I saw her staring down at me, the back of my head was leaning on her bent knees. Then I became aware of the throbbing pain in my head.

"Oh, ow…" I whimpered.

"Oh Izzie you're awake!" She rejoiced as her head came down onto mine to hug me. She let go of me and my hand went back up to feel my head again. Along with the throbbing it also stung a little.

"Hey, is that blood?" Tyler pointed a finger to my head.

"Oh man," Evey said as she began to assess where Tyler pointed. "Yeah, it is. I'd better get her to the nurse's office now." She then moved her hands out from under me, relocated one arm behind my back, and the other under my legs. "Where is it?" Next thing I knew I was being lifted off the ground.

"Who-ah!" I made the word into two syllables due to shock, and I wrapped my arms around Evey instinctively. "Put me down, you can't carry me!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She quipped. Then Mike cut in.

"Whoa, Evey, maybe you should let me take her." He sounded slightly worried and anxious, but impressed too.

"No, I got her." She didn't sound like she was starting to get tired at all. "So, which way is it?"

"Uh, two buildings to the left." He answered sounding unsure if he should really let her take me. Well, I knew wasn't going to let her.

"Hey!" I shouted. "I can walk you know!" Evey barely glanced at me and continued speaking to Mike.

"Thanks." We started to make our way out of the gym. She had completely ignored me!

"Hellooo!" I spat. "Put me down!" I yelled. We walked a couple more feet and the gym door closed behind us.

"Ok." She answered simply. I could feel the ground under me again. What? Just like that? "Well," She began, sensing my confusion. "I'm sure one of those boys would have loved to have an excuse to get there hands on you and help you. I just figured with you having a boyfriend and all you wouldn't like that." Huh, that was considerate. But I didn't remember telling her about Edward.

"I didn't te-" I was cut off by tripping over my own feet, but Evey caught my arm and helped steady me.

"Guess I'll still have to hang on to ya though. You did hit your head really hard."

"Evey, I didn't tell you I had a boyfriend." I accused. She looked at me as if she was puzzled to why I was asking the question.

"Well, obviously you did." She said as we walked into the nurse's office.

"No, I-" The nurse walked in then.

"Hello, what can I do for you kids?" She asked.

"Well, we were playing tennis, and one of the balls hit Izzie's head and knocked her out. I think she's even bleeding." Evey urgently stated. I rolled my eyes; she made it sound worse than it was.

"Oh my! Well, lie down on the bed there, I'll get you an ice pack." I let out a sigh and went to lie down on the bed as the nurse turned to Evey. "Could you sign her in please?" Evey nodded and went over to the sign in sheet. Then the only person that could make this experience not completely horrible walked through the door.

"Edward!" I shouted joyfully. Evey's head shot straight up.

"Bella, I came as soon as I heard." He said in an urgent tone as he walked over to where I was laying.

"And how on earth did you hear about it?" Evey spat at him, glaring as she did.

"News travels fast at this school." Edward politely stated as he turned to meet her gaze, but kept a friendly smile doing it.

"Couldn't have possibly been that quickly." She accused.

"It's a small school." Edward said coolly. There eyes never left each other, it looked like they were having a staring contest! Only Evey looked at him in disgust, and Edward just had a blank rather frustrated look, but he was still smiling and being polite.

"Ok…" I started, trying to break the awkward silence, "Edward, this is Evey, Evey, Edward." I made hand gestures as I said there names.

"Pleasure to meet you Evey." Edward smiled and nodded his head sincerely.

"Yeah, a real… pleasure." Evey smirked and her head suddenly turned to the door just before the nurse walked in. She was holding the ice pack but a few other things as well.

"Ok, here's your ice pack. But I'm going to have to clean out that cut before you use it." She turned to Evey. "You can go back to class now. And, oh! Mr. Cullen, what brings you here?"

"Just Bella here, ma'am. I have a free period now."

"Alright… I suppose that's fine." With what looked like some difficultly she broke her stare with Edward to look at Evey. "But you should get to class." Turning to me the nurse began to clean my cut. Evey walked over to me, and I saw that shy look in her eyes again.

"So, I guess you're gonna be going home because of this, considering you should probably go see a doctor or something."

"Yeah, I suppose they are going to make me leave." I realized. But at least I wouldn't have to go see a doctor, I have Carlisle for that.

"Yeah, that sucks… or, is a good thing, cause you get to miss school! That's always a good thing. Heh. Yeah, but anyway…Well, I, I don't really know anybody here, and I was just maybe wondering, if you could like, show me around Forks or wanted to hang out or something sometime?" She tripped over her words, making it sound like this was something very difficult for her to ask.

I was a little surprised by the question, just because it seemed so random. And even if she had just given my boyfriend the glare of death for no good reason and was a little strange, I guess I didn't mind her. And she doesn't know anyone. Plus it would probably be good for me to get out. Why not?

"Yeah, sure. We could do something. There's not much to show in Forks, except rain. But yeah, that could be fun!"

"Oh, thank you so much Izzie!" Edward gave me a suspicious look as Evey wrapped her arms around me to give a hug, being very careful of my head and the obviously annoyed nurse trying to clean my cut. The nurse seemed to be finished cleaning my cut, and stood with a sigh.

"Alright, here's your ice pack. Keep that on your head while I go call your father. And you," she pointed to Evey, "need to get to class now."

"Ok sorry. Well, I'll see ya later Izzie!" The nurse walked into the other room as Evey turned around toward the door right into Edward. I couldn't see, but I imagined her face turned to scowl by the way she said her farewell. "See ya, Edward."

"It was very nice to meet you." Edward said polite as ever. He moved out of her way, although he was still staring at her. She gave him one last scowl and was out the door. Edward turned his attention to me.

"Is she bi-polar?" He asked.

"No. I mean, I don't _think_ so. Maybe. You could probably tell better than me."

"No, I can't actually."

"What?"

"I can't read her mind. Nothing, just like you."

"Really?" Wow, that was weird. "Then how did you know I was here?"

"Mike's mind. I actually watched most of your tennis match. It took a lot of restraint not to run out of math at full speed when I saw you get hurt."

"Peeper." I accused. I hated it when he spied on me in gym class. He laughed. He suddenly stopped, as if remembering something. His one eyebrow stretched to the top of his forehead as he looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Izzie?" He said as he intensified his look.

"Oh yeah… That's just something she wanted to call me. And I decided to let her."

"Why would you do that? Bella is so much more you! And more beautiful." Ugh, did he really have to say beautiful?

"She just wanted to, I don't know!" I didn't want to tell him it was because I didn't think myself pretty, he would just try and tell me wrong. Then a thought came to me… "Oh yeah, did Alice _see _Evey coming to the school?"

"I don't think so. She didn't tell me anything about it."

"Hmm… That probably means she's immune to Alice's power too. We should ask Alice though, just to be sure that she can't see her."


	4. Lust in La Push

**Whoa, what is this Evey person! Well, it is a mystery still. Tis part of the story, keeps you guessing! If you keep reading you'll know soon enough. :) And that part in ittalics is just the last couple sentences from the last chapter by the way. I may do that from time to time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight, sadly. Though I do own Evey! Woo hoo!**

**Chapter 4**

"_Did Alice see Evey coming to the school?"_

"_I don't think so. She didn't tell me anything about it."_

"_Hmm… That probably means she's immune to Alice's power too. We should ask Alice though, just to be sure that she can't see her."_

"WHAT! Another person who makes me _blind_?" The little pixie girl leaped out of her seat in outrage, so quickly I almost didn't see the actual action. We were at their house, I was sitting on their couch and they were both, now, standing.

"Alice, it's not just you, I can't read her mind." Edward tried to comfort her.

"Oh, who cares that you can't read her mind." She snapped. "I have a whole pack of dogs that make my visions fail, and now I've got another person to try and work around! I can barely see Bella's future at all for the next few days!"

"Wait, really?" I cut in. I had decided to hang out with her, but I didn't know when and I didn't intend to do it a lot…

"Yes, _really_! Do you know how annoying that is?"

"No Alice, we have no idea how annoying it is to not be able to see the future like everyone else in the world." Edward said sarcastically.

"Ah, Edward! You know what I mean! And don't lie; I know you don't like it either when I can't see what's happening with Bella."

He sighed. "You're right, I don't like it. But if Bella likes her, I guess it's just something we're going to have to deal with. It's good for her to have non-mystical being friends." Mystical being friends… I completely forgot about Jake!

"Speaking of mystical friends…" I began to stand up so I could face him "there's one in particular I would really like to check up on." I looked up into Edward's dark as night eyes.

"Yes, I suppose you would." He said as he brushed back my hair. "We're going hunting tomorrow actually, you could go to La Push after school if you want."

"Thank you Edward." I kissed his lips softly. Alice looked agitated.

"Of course, change your plans to the _other _things I can't see." she muttered. I rolled my eyes over to her and noticed her eyes looked almost darker than Edwards, if it was possible. Well, that explained her mood.

"Do you have a cell phone?" I asked Edward. I nearly melted at the smile he gave me as he took one out of his pocket. He handed it to me and I dialed Jake's number.

"Hello?" I heard Jacob answer. I didn't even know how much I'd missed his voice until I heard it!

"Hi Jake!"

"Bella!"

"Jake, I know we haven't talked a lot lately, but I, I really miss you…" I paced around the room as I talked; aware of the vampires listening in on my conversation I tried to not make eye contact to the best of my ability.

"I miss you too Bells. I really wish I could see you."

"Well good! Cause I was wondering if maybe after school tomorrow, I could come up to La Push and we could hang out?"

"Really? You mean, your warden's letting you leave?"

"Jake…" I warned him.

"Alright, alright," he laughed. "I'll pick you up from school then."

"Um, don't you have school?"

"Silly Bella, that's not as important as seeing you!" I smiled into the phone. "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Alright. Bye Jake!"

"Bye Bells!"

School was mostly awful because Edward and Alice both weren't there. But I did have La Push to look forward all day. That was nice.

When school ended I walked out the front doors to see Jacob leaning up against his Rabbit near the sidewalk. With a smile I started heading for it when Evey came up next to me. She had been paling around me most of the day, even though we only had gym, lunch, and chemistry together. I didn't mind, I actually kind of liked her, and I could relate to the new school thing.

"So, you happy it's Friday?" She asked, while we still walked toward the car.

"Um yeah, I like Fridays. The weekend starts."

"Yeah, that's always good." She said lightly. Then her voice turned hard. "Your boyfriend wasn't here today I noticed."

"Yeah, he went camping. With his family. They do it a lot." I said as I stopped because we were in front of Jacob's car. Evey didn't even seem to notice we had stopped.

"Oh. So, if that means you're not doing anything today, maybe we could hang out?"

"Um well, actually I am doing something, with Jacob here." I nodded my head toward him.

"Hey, I'm Jake." He nodded his head in greeting.

"Evey." She smiled and looked at him innocently. Jacob's smile suddenly disappeared, and he stared at Evey with hunger in his eyes.

"Yeah…" I said turning away from Jake and his strange expression; "so, maybe we could hang out another time?"

"Wait a sec Bells, you know, Evey could come with us if she wants." Jacob was still looking at Evey, even though he was evidently speaking to me.

"What?" I said with surprise.

"Sure. I mean, why not?"

_Why not?_ There were so many reasons why not! Like, we're going to hang out with a pack of werewolves!

Jacob's expression didn't change, because even though he had been talking to me he had been looking at Evey. But now he was addressing her. "So, would you like to come hang out in La Push tonight?"

"I would love to." She said courtly. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just hanging out. Maybe go to the beach or something. Do you have a car?"

"Yeah, I can follow you." There eyes were locked on one another. Slowly they crept toward each other, and I don't think either of them was aware they were doing it. Jacob lifted up his hand and touched the side of Evey's face, almost looking hypnotized. I stared in disbelief. What was he doing? Suddenly he shook his head and pulled his hand down.

"Uh, let's get going then." He said as if he _just_ realized he had looked love struck.

"Yeah, let's." I mumbled as we got into the car. I hopped into the front passenger seat, Jake went in the driver's, and Evey went over to get into her own blue Honda Civic.

"What was that about?" I spat at him the moment both out doors were shut.

"What?"

"You inviting Evey to come with us!"

"I thought she was your friend!"

"She is my friend Jake! She's my _normal_ friend. I hang out with normal friends so that my life isn't completely un-normal! I can't go mixing the two!"

"So us hanging out isn't _normal_ enough for you?"

"No actually, hanging out with pack of werewolves isn't normal enough for me!" Jacob winced, he hated being a werewolf when it meant he couldn't be normal. My voice became sympathetic. "And it's not just that, this was supposed to be our time to have fun and now we can't even be open and talk. Not just about the vampire and werewolf stuff, but about the personal stuff too…" There was a pause before he answered.

"Well I'm sorry. I won't invite anyone for you ever again."

The rest of the ride was quiet, so it felt like it took longer than usual. Once we got there, we decided to go for a walk along the beach. But Evey made it so intolerable! I just wanted to talk to Jacob like we always did. Heck, I just wanted to talk to him at all! He was completely ignoring me, just talking to Evey about how she liked it here, if school's going well, how cool it was to be from Italy... I tried to listen at first, but that ended up being near to impossible. So I just let my eyes look out onto the slow moving waves.

My mind drifted back to the days when Jacob and I were just good friends, and nothing else ever got in the way. No werewolves, no vampire prejudice, no _Evey_.

But wait; couldn't this be a good thing, if Jacob was finally over me? They're definitely flirting, right? I turned to look back at the two of them.

Flirting was putting it lightly.

They were walking so close to each other that their bodies were nearly on top of one another. Evey kept taking in deep breaths and then smiling, whatever she was smelling made her look very pleased. And when they talked, I noticed no sign of sarcasm in Jacob's voice, but he wasn't completely serious either. He was speaking, smoothly. Evey kept her voice low, and her eyes locked on him.

No, this wasn't flirting. This was seduction.

And I was pretty sure had I not been there, they would go over behind some rock and get in on right now. My cheeks started to burn just thinking about what I could be holding them back from. I shook my head to get the images that had just appeared out of my mind.

So this was a good thing, Jacob had finally found someone he was willing to try that wasn't me. But for some reason, it didn't feel like a good thing.

"Bella, what do you think?" He asked.

"Huh, about what?" I said automatically, obviously not hearing the question.

"Do you want to go back to my house and watch a movie?"

"Uh, oh sure."

"Ok, let's go then." He grabbed Evey's hand and I trailed behind the two of them as we began our walk back.

We got back to Jacob's house and Billy was there, as usual. We said hello and introduced Evey, and he went into his room to give us some privacy for our movie. Then we moved into the living room.

"So, what are we watching?" Jacob asked.

"I don't care." I stated flatly.

"What movies ya got?" Evey asked.

"They're down here, under the TV." Jacob knelt down beside the TV and gestured for Evey to join him. She crept down beside him and started scanning the movie names, but soon her eyes started to look up and found Jacob's. I watched them stare at each other in disbelief. Suddenly Jake's head popped up as if he just remembered I was still here. "Do you want to look too Bella?"

That was the _last_ thing I needed, to be on the floor with the two of them. "No, I'm kind of thirsty. I think I'll go grab a soda. You guys want anything?"

"No, I'm good thanks." Evey answered politely.

"Sure, anything but diet. And, grab a few snacks out of the pantry while you're in there too." Of course, classic Jacob.

With that I walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. My god, was it full! I found some cans of coke, but there was also a two liter bottle of it in there. I decided to go with that one since it would take me longer, hopefully they'd be off the ground when I got back. I grabbed the soda out of the fridge and got two cups out of the cabinet. I poured the brown sticky liquid into the cups and went opened up the pantry. Of course, just as stocked as the fridge. I grabbed a bag of open chips and a bag of pretzels. Then I picked up the two glasses off the counter and headed off toward the living room.

"Jake, I got you some chi… ah!" I was cut off by my own scream of shock as I looked at the two of them on the ground together. Even though they were just making out, they were doing it so aggressively and with such intensity that it looked so much dirtier.

It took them both a couple seconds to even break away from each other to look at the person who had just screamed. When they finally did, I noticed I felt wet and sticky, so I looked down at my shirt.

"Aw, great." I moaned as I looked at my soda covered shirt and the now half empty cups. I must have jumped when I screamed and spilled them.

"Uh," Jacob cleared his throat and pulled away from Evey, obviously embarrassed, and she did the same, "let me go get you some towels Bella." I swear, I could almost see a blush on that dark skin of his.

I watched him walk into the kitchen and then looked back to Evey, who looked happier than embarrassed sitting on the ground. But then she looked into my eyes, and the happiness vanished. I realized then that I was giving her a look. An awful, mean look. I felt something inside of me, an emotion. It couldn't be jealousy, could it?

"Um, I think I should go now." She said sheepishly. "Tell Jacob I said bye, and that I had fun." Her eyes bulged, looking as if she immediately regretted the last word. And I knew why. I was staring daggers at her.

"Right." I muttered. Heaving herself up of the ground, she gave me an apologetic look, which she really didn't need to. I knew I should tell her 'you don't have to feel bad' but I wanted her to feel sorry. Which was awful of me, she probably felt like she had lost her only friend in this town! A moment after she walked out the door, Jacob came back in.

"Here's some towels." He reached his hand out. I took the white fabric from him and started to dab my shirt with it. "Where's Evey?"

"She left." I said matter-of-factly, expecting him to be upset. But he wasn't. It was like, since the temptation was gone, it didn't matter anymore.

"Bella look, I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what came over me! It was like, I couldn't control myself!"

"Wow, what an excu-" Something suddenly dawned on me then.

"What?" Jacob asked after a moment of not finishing my sentence.

"Did, did you imprint on Evey?" I asked bewildered.

"Well, I don't know exactly." His voice sounded thoughtful.

"What do you mean? I thought it was like, completely obvious when it happened."

"Well, that's what I thought! But, it doesn't make any sense… I don't feel the way everyone else said they felt. They said when they imprinted, it's like that one person is all that matters and you want to do everything you can for them. Nothing else in the world matters."

"Yeah, you've told me that."

"But that's not how I felt! When I saw her, I just, _wanted_ her. Not in a caring, I'd be anything for her at anytime kind of thing; I just wanted _her_, then and there. My body was the only thing being drawn to her, not anything else. I mean, I care for you more than I care for her."

I felt my body relax at those words. No, wait. Him still caring for me more was bad. Then I thought about what else he said, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Jake, I'm pretty sure you're just having classic 'boy meets hot girl syndrome'."

"No, I'm not! There was something more, I swear!" I gave him a look and he sighed in defeat. "So, I guess you want to go home now?"

I looked up into his apologetic eyes and all my emotions of jealously, rage, or whatever they were, went away.

"Well, I kind of thought we were going to watch a movie." I saw his same old goofy grin light up his face as he started to lead us to the movies. Suddenly I heard a rustling noise coming from the window.

My eyes glanced over to the side as I thought I saw some kind of white animal moving away from the window.

**I'm sorry if I leave you guessing too much... I swear, all will be revealed if you keep reading! Thank you for reading and please review!**


	5. Oh no, School!

**Chapter 5**

"I just don't want to go Edward!" I screamed as my arms uselessly fought the super strength pulling me toward his Volvo.

"Yes, I believe I'm beginning to understand that." He stopped in front of the passenger side and pushed the door open swiftly. "What I don't understand is why."

I gazed at him for a moment, debating telling him about Evey and Jacob. I hadn't even told him Evey had gone to La push yet. I really just had no interest in talking about it. So instead of saying anything, I heaved myself into the vehicle and began to playing with my fingernails. I heard him sigh as he shut the door, and a moment later he was on the other side of the car getting into the driver's seat. He put both hands on the wheel and looked down.

"You only go to high school once. Without a good reason, I can't just let you skip." He looked up straight into my eyes, waiting for _the reason_. He knew something was wrong, that I didn't just feel like skipping. Ever since he picked me up Friday night from Jacob's house he sensed something was wrong.

I pursed my lips together, deciding if I should tell him, it could get me to not go. But he had said _good_ reason. If I told Edward Evey had kissed Jacob and that I, for some strange reason, just didn't want to face her, would he really find that a good reason? Probably not. So I just kept my mouth shut. When he realized he wasn't going to get an answer out of me, he started the car and backed out of the driveway.

Edward knew I wasn't in the mood to talk, and I was glad. I hadn't been talkative all weekend. And it wasn't just because I overreacted a little when Evey kissed Jacob. It was also due to the strange nightmare I'd had the night after they'd kissed. I stared out the window at the blurring images going past me, and could remember the dream almost perfectly…

_I was in the meadow again. There was a warm heat radiating from behind me. I reached my hands backwards until they collided with the soft fur. I felt heated fur run through my fingers as I began to turn around. I found myself standing next to a huge brown wolf. I smiled at Jacob, and my hands wrapped around his head as I brought mine closer to embrace him. My cheek barely brushed his large furry head when it was pulled away, but not in warning to me. _

_His ears became alert and his large black nose was in the air. I watched his eyes as he assessed his surroundings. Suddenly, his feet lunged off the ground and darted into the forest, leaving my hands hanging with the feeling of absence of warmth. My hand fell to my sides. I stared blankly, waiting for him to comes back. _

_After only a few seconds he emerged from the trees, but there was something chasing him. A large white animal, but I couldn't make out what it was. I could see his paws almost on top of each other as he ran; trying to make them go faster to get away from the creature. But it kept up pace, taking long graceful strides along with an enormous amount of speed. _

_I tried to move and help him, but my body was stuck. I saw them into the woods, and I heard Jacob's pained howl again. Only this time it wasn't emotional, it was real pain. Then it suddenly stopped. I stood motionless in the clearing, waiting for him to back and say everything was ok. But instead, Evey came out of the woods. She walked slowly toward me, a reassuring smile on her face. She held out her hand to comfort me. I looked her up and down, as if debating if she should really be in this dream. I stopped debating and sighed, allowing her to help me out of my dream._

When we arrived at school and Edward opened the door for me before I could even reach the handle, as usual. I began getting my backpack out of the car, completely oblivious to the annoying peppy vampire behind me.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice's said in her high soprano voice made it sound like she was singing.

"Hi Alice." I mumbled, and mustered up a weak smile.

"So, _are_ we having lunch with that Evey girl?" Her song sounded slightly annoyed at her own question.

"Um, well I don't know, exactly… Why do you ask?"

"Well," Alice began to walk toward the school, I quickly followed, with Edward at my side; "it's just that your future disappears in about 2 minutes and 53 seconds, and mine and Edward's disappear when we meet up with you for lunch. I figured the reason was because of her."

"Two… what? I'm going to see Evey in two minutes?" _Ok, calm down_, I thought. _Why are you freaking out? She did kiss your best friend, and that's why you freaked out. _But I felt guilty, not so much as for being mean to her, but it seemed like I was lying to myself._ You didn't even really freak out, you just acted a little mean._

"Well, I _think_." She said, wincing at the last word. "I mean, the only other reason is if any dogs were planning on coming up here."

"No, I'm pretty sure they're not."

"Well that's good, because, I'm really excited to meet your new friend! Does she like to shop?"

"I'm not sure."

"Alice, maybe it's best if we don't invite any more humans into our lives, for their sake." Edward said, knowing her intentions.

She sighed. "Well, at least she's someone new to talk to at lunch! And Bella's actually hanging out with someone, so she must be great!"

I sighed as my eyes met with the ground, until I heard someone calling my name. Or, calling _their _version of name.

"Hey Izzie!" I saw Evey wave as she headed for us, her long hair bouncing the pastel hippie looking headband she was wearing. I looked at Edward and Alice. Edward stared at Evey, an unreadable expression on his face. I guessed he was still trying to read her mind. Alice was smiling; hunting had put her in a good mood. Or at least, back to her normal mood.

"I have to go talk to her about something. I'll see you guys later." I quickly turned around and began walking over to Evey, knowing that where Edward and Alice were they would still be able to hear us talk, and I'd hope they'd move into the school.

I began to think of what I was going to say, why I reacted so strangely. But who knows? Maybe it won't even come up. We still were a couple feet away from eachother before I heard I voice.

"Izzie, I'm so sorry about what happened Friday night!"She blurted out before we even reached each other. Well, so much for 'won't even come up'. "I really didn't mean to kiss him like that! I know he's your friend and stuff, and we were all hanging out together and I completely ruined it! It was really bad of me to just hook up with your friend like that! I'm really truly sorry."

Wow, I didn't even have to explain anything. She explained it perfectly for me. I took a moment and gained my composure of how the hard part was over.

"Oh, it's fine. I overreacted. I didn't mean to get mad at you. And, you can honestly have Jake if you want." I gulped on my last words.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I do know that I would really like to try hanging out again. Do you maybe wanna to go shopping and then maybe see a movie or something tonight?" She seemed to be relieved at my forgiveness because she spoke very casually.

I honestly didn't want to go to a movie at all, but I felt I owed it to her. It seemed like she had been waiting for my forgiveness all weekend.

"Sure, that sounds nice."

"Awesome. Well, class starts soon, better get going. I'll see you in gym!"

"Yeah, see ya."

Evey and I were partners again in gym class. I was awful, as usual. But no one pressed me to serve again in tennis. So we did have to bend the rules a little. It wouldn't matter anyway, considering we were beating whoever we played by a landslide before it even got to my turn.

After gym I had three more classes, and then lunch. It wasn't my favorite subject of the day, but I did get to see Edward and Alice. I walked into the lunchroom, and saw Alice sitting at the table. I didn't hear Edward beside me until he spoke.

"So, shall we take a seat?" He held two lunch trays in one hand. One for me, and the other as a prop for him.

"Sure." I answered. He placed his free hand and put it around my waist, guiding me toward the table. I was about to sit next to Alice, but then I saw Evey making her way to the table. I sat down leaving an empty seat between me and Alice, and Edward took it. Alice gave me a appalled look. But it changed into an excited smile as she saw Evey approach the table.

"Hey guys." Evey said as she came up to the table. But I was fairly sure the greeting was only directed toward Angela, Ben and I.

"Hi Evey!" Angela said excitedly as Evey took the seat next to me. "Hey, you haven't met Alice or Edward, have you?" Evey's small smile was completely washed away, and she looked down at her food.

"I met Edward the other day." She said and began to poke her food with her fork. "Haven't met the other one." Alice was out of her seat like that was her cue and pranced in between Evey and I.

"Well, I'm Alice. It's so nice to meet you." Her arms wrapped around Evey. I watched Evey's eyes bulge as her face was forced on Alice's shoulder. She looked completely stunned.

"I'm so glad you've decided to eat with us!" She said as she finally released her. Evey pressed her back against her chair away from Alice as thought to get a better view of her and looked at her up and down with wide eyes.

"Uh huh." She barely moved at all when she spoke. Edward had a disapproving look on his face.

"Why don't you sit down and let her eat, Alice?" He said sternly.

"Of course! How silly of me." She skipped back over to her seat by Edward. She was only quiet for a few moments before she looked over to Evey.

"So, where did you move here from?" She asked.

Evey took a deep breath, and closed her eyes and if she was in pain. Then looked up at Alice. "Italy."

"That's so cool! You have like, a perfect American accent you know." Alice said with a giggle.

"Yep." She said dismissively. Alice's wide smile became slightly smaller, and her eyes flickered straight into mine.

"So Bella."

"Yes?"

"Have any idea what the weather's supposed to be like this weekend?"

I didn't have to put up with Alice's annoying small talk for long, it was just a way to change the subject. Evey went back to eating her food, a look of annoyance on her face. She didn't say a word for the rest of lunch, except when Alice couldn't restrain herself and asked her a question now and then. But Evey's answers were short and she obviously didn't want to talk, so Alice stopped questioning her after a few minutes. When the bell rang, everyone began to pick up their books and started to leave. Evey suddenly turned around and spoke directly to me for the first time since gym class.

"Oh yeah, so Izzie, are we shopping in Forks or going somewhere?" That suddenly reminded me of the movie and shopping I'd agreed to go to.

"Oh, well, Forks isn't really the best place to shop. Plus it doesn't have a movie theater. Port Angeles is really the place to go for that."

"Alright, whatever you say! You know your way around better than I do. So, how about I pick you up at like… 5:30?"

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Cool. See you then." She walked away and Alice came up beside me.

"Shopping, Bella? Without me!" She whined.

"Yeah well, I was kind of mean to her earlier. She wanted to go."

"You know, she's not even very nice. She wouldn't even speak to me!"

"She's not usually like that." But then I thought of how she acted around Edward in the nurse's office, and she was rude to him then. Edward came up next to me, interrupting my thoughts about him.

"Plus, you do come on a little strong Alice." He told her.

"Yeah, I guess she's not that bad…" She trailed off, as she stared into Edward's eyes innocently.

"No." He stated, after reading a question in her mind.

"Oh, why not?" Her eyes widened pleadingly.

"Because we shouldn't be hanging out with more humans!" He said almost to quiet for me to hear.

"But she likes to shop, unlike _some_ people." She eyed me as she said the last sentence.

"Well, that's just too bad Alice."

She sighed. "Fine." Then she looked at me. "I hope you have fun tonight Bella." She said sincerely.

"Thanks Alice. I probably won't though. Does that make you feel any better?"

She laughed. "Maybe a little."

**Ok, action in the next chapter! Woo hoo! Thanks for reading and please review. **


	6. Port Angeles

**Chapter 6**

"She's almost here, Bella. Are you ready to leave?" Edward asked as we sat on my bed.

"Yeah…" I moaned. I felt his ice-cold grip on me let up some, and I tried to pull him back. "I meant no." I corrected myself sternly. I had no desire at all to go. I just wanted to stay here in Edward's arms.

He laughed. "Come on Bella." I felt his lips touch my forehead. "You told her you were going."

"Yeah, you're right." I sighed. "How stupid of me. I hate being away from you."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to keep me in your mind." His hand brushed the hair out of my eyes. I saw his head come down into my face, and before I knew it his lips were on mine. I felt the cold pressure for a few seconds, and then began to kiss back. After what was much too short of a time, he lifted his head away from me. "Will that help?"

"I think so." I managed to get out between taking deep breaths.

His dazzling smile lit up his face. "Good."

By the time we finally got downstairs, I saw Evey's Civic in the driveway. Edward walked me out to the car, and opened the door. I got inside to see Evey grimacing straight through me at Edward.

"Bye love, have a good time." He kissed me and then looked at Evey. "I hope you have a good time as well Evey."

"Yeah thanks." She answered quickly as she looked down at the steering wheel.

Edward smiled and shut the door. As soon as he was gone, Evey looked up.

"So, which way is it?" She asked happily.

I frowned when I saw what a good mood she was in once Edward had left. "Turn left out of the driveway, then you take a right on the first street."

It was quiet for a while until Evey suddenly spoke.

"So, does Edward have a problem with you hanging out with Jacob?" She asked me suddenly.

"What? Oh, um, no." I stuttered. _Yes, he considers him a dangerous dog and only lets me go out there because I really want to._

"Are they friends with each other?"

"Not really."

"Than that's really nice of him then. I mean, you were going to be the only one going over there. It's nice Edward knows you're just friends without getting jealous."

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Oh, turn here." I pointed down a street. She turned the wheel and then looked back to me.

"So how long have you been dating Edward?"

"About a year." I winced, thinking about how I'd felt when he was gone for about 6 months, which I didn't mention.

"Wow, _that long_?" Her mouth gaped open in shock, as if one year in relationships was some crazy unknown number.

"Yeah… Oh, we're here."

Evey pulled into a little shopping center and parked the car. We went into six stores before the movie. One was a bookstore, in which Evey seemed to enjoy just as much as me. When we went inside we split up to go to different genre sections that we liked. I found a book that looked good, and bought it. Which was the only thing I bought for the rest of the night. Evey bought a few more things, a shirt a few accessories. Most of which were different kinds of large ribbons or bracelets.

After about an hour and half we started our walk over to the theatre, for a 7:00 movie.

The movie was full of action, but of course had a love story involved. I didn't get upset this time though, I got excited. I couldn't wait to see Edward now, even though the male lead wasn't nearly as attractive.

"So, what did you think?" Evey asked me when the lights in the theatre came on.

"It was pretty good."

She nodded in agreement. We stood up and began to walk out of the theatre.

"Oh crap." Evey said when we got outside. "We left the car back near the shoe store."

"Oh yeah." I was disappointed that I wouldn't see Edward as fast.

"Well, let's go." With that, we walked off into the night. After a few minutes of walking, Evey suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Did you hear that?" She whispered urgently to me.

"No, hear what?" I looked into her eyes, which looked serious and thoughtful.

"Come on." She grabbed my arm and started to head for an alley.

"Hey, what are you doing? This is the wrong way!" I protested, but she ignored me. We raced past the buildings old, run down walls and I felt my blood curl. This alley was far too familiar. Not the one the men had cornered me in, but it reminded me of it. We continued to walk at a fast pace and then I heard something. It sounded like a few people laughing, and crying?

Evey came to a halt right before we turned another corner, and we both peeked around it. On the other end of the alley, I saw a group of people, maybe five or six guys, all crowded around a tiny person. I squinted my eyes to see two of the men holding down the teenage girl.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry!" I heard a man say in a voice of sarcastic sympathy.

"Yeah honey, you can enjoy this too, ya know." Another one said.

"Just stop, please!" The girl sobbed. I was shocked at how young her voice sounded.

Evey suddenly pulled me back behind the wall so I couldn't see them anymore. "Stay here." She said firmly, than began walking up to the men.

"Evey!" I whispered loudly, but she was already too far away to hear me, or acted like she was.

"Hey!" She shouted, and all their heads looked up and to her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well what do we have here?" One of the men said as he advanced toward Evey, two of the other men following behind. The others stayed with the girl.

"You'd better let that girl go, _now_." She threatened. They all snickered in response, sending shivers up my spine. But Evey barely shifted her stance. What was she thinking? She was going to get seriously hurt! I didn't know what to do, I didn't have a cell phone, and I couldn't just run away and leave them here.

"Aw, are you trying to help her? If you're helping her, who's going to help you?" They were just about three feet away from her now, and spread out around her.

"Stay away from me." This statement triggered something in my memory. But her voice sounded powerful.

The man just laughed, and kept walking until he was right in front of her. He looked down into her face, and grabbed a big bulk of her hair. But just a moment after he did, she grabbed his hand and ripped it off her head. Using his hand and his own body weight she spun him around, and her arm pressed tightly down on his elbow. He was unable to move. Evey let go of his hand balled hers into a fist, just before pushing it into his stomach. She let go him, and his body fell to the ground.

The other men were stunned for a moment, but soon ran over and grabbed her. As she fought them off, I noticed that only one man was now holding the girl, the other two were heading for Evey. When Evey managed to knock another one of the men to the ground, the man holding the girl threw her onto the ground and began bolting down the street, obviously afraid to get caught. I saw the girl's head hit the ground as she began to sob louder. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran over to her.

I went right past Evey and the other men; they didn't even seem to notice me. As I got closer to the girl, I realized she was very young. Maybe 13 or 14 years old, and looked to be almost as tiny as Alice. Her dirty blonde hair seemed to have been done up not to long ago, but now looked pretty messy. When I got close to her she lifted up her head and looked at me with bright blue eyes.

"It's ok, it's ok." I said as I knelt down beside her.

I looked around and saw a jacket and a shirt on the ground, all she had left on her was a white cammy. I grabbed the jacket and put it on her. She sobbed loudly and buried her head into my shoulder. I glanced behind me to see Evey still holding her own, against four men! I wanted to help her, but I knew I'd be worthless. So I turned my attention back to the girl in front of me.

"Where are you hurt?" I asked her. Her face came up from my shoulder and looked at me.

"Um, well they, p-pushed me around a lot, but they didn't really hurt me badly until he dropped me. I hit my head, and, my knee really hurts." She managed to tell me through her crying.

"Ok, do you have a phone?"

"Ye-yeah." She pointed to a pink purse a few feet away. I went over to it and got the phone out. Immediately I called 911. A lady answered the phone.

"911 emergencies, how may I help you?"

"Yes, there's a girl here who's just been um, mugged. The men are still here. We're in Port Angeles, off of West 4th street, behind an old factory." I said as I went back over to the girl, and she put her face into me again.

"We'll have someone there as soon as possible." I heard through the phone.

"Thank you." I hung up the phone. "Someone's coming. What's your name?"

"Ma-Maddie." She stuttered.

"I'm Bella. It's ok Maddie. I'm going to get you out of here."

"I wouldn't be telling her promises that you can't keep." I heard the low voice behind me and my heart sped drastically. I spun around to see the first man Evey knocked down. The complete fury in his eyes forced my body to freeze in it's place. His hand shot out toward my head. "Come 'ere!"

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and I was pulled off the ground. He tightened his grip and pulled me over to the wall. The tugging on my head went away as my body was pushed up against the hard wall. His body was pinning me there, so I couldn't move. He reached his hand up and ripped off my jacket. I struggled, but I couldn't get away. I knew what was going to happen. I kept struggling, but prepared for the worst.

Suddenly, I felt his body lifted off of me. I opened my eyes to see Evey holding the man, even though he looked to be about a foot taller than her. She elbowed him in the stomach and then kicked him. He fell to the ground and she kept kicking him. I looked around the alley. There were two men on the ground, and there was no sign of the rest of them. I then looked at Evey, who stopped kicking the man.

"Bella! Are you alright?" She said as she hugged me.

"Yeah." I breathed. "Did, did you do that?" I pointed to the men. She looked at the two men on the ground then back to me.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I did." She answered as if she just realized she did it. Suddenly her eyebrows pulled together and she looked at me sternly. "Hey, I thought I told you to stay behind the wall!"

"I couldn't just stand there! I had to help-" I stopped mid-sentence, remembering the hurt girl. I turned around to look at her. "Maddie! Are you ok?"

She nodded. "I'm pretty much the same." I heard the ambulances sirens as they came around the corner. I watched them get out and come over to us. They immediately went to Maddie, she was the one who looked hurt. Evey tugged my jacket, trying to get us to leave. I knew Maddie would be fine, and I did not want any hospital people attention, so I followed. We began to head back toward the car.

"How did you hear them from so far away?" I asked.

"I heard her scream. It was loud, I don't know why you didn't hear it."

"We were really far away. You knew exactly where to go."

"Just, drop it Izzie. I was just guessing where to go."

"Well, even if you were, how on earth did you get rid of all those guys? You beat up five of them, and you don't look like you even have a scratch on you!"

"I know karate."

"They were all bigger than you." We both stopped and stared at each other when we reached the car.

"You're not going to drop this, are you?" She said opening her car door. I watched her lean her head and arms inside for a moment, then come back out. It looked like something was in her hand, a small bottle?

I shook my head slightly, returning from my thoughts to the conversation. "Not until I get an answer."

She sighed. "Well then, I'm sorry."

I gave her a puzzled look. "What?"

Evey suddenly put a cloth to my mouth and her other hand behind my head. I breathed in the sickly sweet nauseating smell, and started to immediately feel tired.

My hands reached up to my face and tried pulling off Evey's. But her grip was so tight! It was impossible to even budge. Even so, I couldn't help myself from trying.

"Shh… Izzie, don't try to fight it. Just breathe." I felt the drugs starting to kick in, so it took a moment longer for the words to register; Izzie, fight, breathe…

Breathe… _Bella, don't breathe, _I thought to myself. But it was far too late for that. I could already feel the drug in my system, and the shock was causing me to breathe more deeply anyway.

Fight… Too bad I was already doing that, and it wasn't helping at all. My arms were starting to become limp, and began to make my fighting look even more pathetic.

Izzie… Izzie! Good god, did she still think she was calling me that? My hands lost all there strength then, and my struggling stopped. She lifted the cloth away from my mouth and turned me around to get a better grip on my body. From this view I could see her face, but everything was blurry. And her mouth was moving… is she still talking? I didn't care, I just wanted to let her know that she couldn't call me that hideous name anymore.

"Don't cal… meh... don…" My words slurred into an unfinished sentence. I couldn't fight off the tiredness anymore, and let myself fall into her arms.

**Yay! Action. I know you still don't know what Evey is, I'm sorry! But I swear, you will know VERY SOON. Thanks for reading, reviews and alerts really make my day!**

**And btw, how unoriginal am I for having the mugging in Port Angeles thing? Originally Evey was going to stop a bank robbery, but that just didn't work out at all, so I did the mugging. **


	7. Tied To A Chair

**Chapter 7**

I'd never given much thought to how strange waking up is. One moment your body functions are shut down and your mind is in another realm completely. Next thing you know your eyes just pop open, barely noticing anything's happened.

Well, waking up for me at this specific moment wasn't so easy.

For one thing, my eyes weren't opening. I tried focusing on them and force them open, but considering the fact that you usually don't even have to think about opening them when you first wake up and it happens, it was no surprise that this did no good.

Everything seemed muffled, but I could definitely make out some noise… movement, and perhaps voices. I experimented moving my hands, only to find something was pulling them together. Rope was tangling my wrists together behind me. I could feel the panic serge through my body as I tried tugging at the unmoving binds.

I sighed uselessly as my eyes finally managed to open a little. The blurry room in front of me tilted to the side as I felt my head sway. I picked my head up, and tried regaining enough composure to get a good look around myself.

Stained couch, small coffee table, it looked like a basic motel room. Sitting on the couch was a girl, who was staring down at her nails. I realized her blonde hair had the same kind of highlights Evey's did: black strips. They were a lot more noticeable in her hair.

I looked to my left to see two ratty double beds, one of which had a rather bulky muscular looking man with red hair sitting on it, looking at a computer. He also had the highlights. Ok seriously, what's up with the fashion statement?

My eyes turned back to the girl on the couch. Her head flew up so that her eyes were looking straight into mine. The delight that swept across her face made it clear she was happy to see me awake.

"Evey, Evey! She's awake!" she called. I saw the man look up from his screen at me, and flashed me a crooked grin that made my stomach jump.

"Perfect." I heard a voice from behind me. I recognized immediately that it was Evey's. My face darkened as she stepped in front of me, smiling. "Good morning sleepy." She said tauntingly. I blinked a few times in confusion, trying to get questions I had in my head to come out of my mouth.

"Evey, what's going on? Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Well, don't you get straight to the point Izzie."

My blood boiled. "My name is _Bella."_

"You never minded me calling you Izzie before." She paused, waiting for some kind of retort. I only glared. She shrugged, and continued. "Well, really this is your own fault. You should have just let your accusations go when I told you to."

I stared at her for a moment, trying to remember. Though I still felt a little groggy from whatever these people had done to me, I was beginning to remember…

Then it all came back to me, everything that happened at Port Angeles. She had heard those men before any human ear could. Then she fought them off with such ease. And her hold was so tight when she was… drugging me. Super strength?

"You're not human, are you?" I breathed out in conclusion.

"Half."

"So, you're a werewolf?"

"Oh, god no! Werewolves' are awful creatures. I'm a shape shifter. Kind of like your friends in La Push."

"Shape shifter?" I was confused. "No, they're werewolves."

"What? Oh yeah! I forgot they called themselves that." She laughed. "They're not werewolves! They're just shape shifters who happened to turn into wolves."

Then the other girl chimed in. "They think they're werewolves? That's so funny!" She giggled. I heard the man scoff.

"Yeah I know right? I heard them say it when I was listening to one of their conversations." Evey said.

"You listened to us talk about that?"

"Yeah, I listened to a lot of things you and your friends talked about." She stated simply, as if it was something to be taken lightly! I felt mixed feelings of invasion of privacy, and betrayal. Even if I hadn't known her that long.

"Evey, she's confused." The girl said as her eyes studied my shocked face. "Why don't you explain everything to her so she can answer our questions?"

"Alright Kaylee." She took a deep breath, then exhaled. "It all started when we heard there was a vampire problem in Seattle, so we came here to get rid of them when it seemed it wasn't going away. When we came down, we were passing this town and smelled a smaller clan of vampires here. But when we came to get rid of them, we also smelled more shape shifters. So we decided to go ask them if they wanted to help us dispatch of the vampires in Seattle.

"But when we followed their scent, one of them was talking to a vampire! Civilized, _talking_. We didn't know what to think, so we followed the scent to where both the shape shifter's and vampire's scent was the strongest.

"And wouldn't ya know, it led us to your house. A human's house! What were vampires, shape shifters, and a human doing together?

"The first thing that came to mind was that they were teaming up to defeat a common enemy, more shape shifters. Usually shape shifters are friendly toward one another, but there are times when one clan thinks that they're the best and want to get rid of the competition.

"But we were still confused as to why a human be hanging out with both of them. That's when I decided to follow you and pretend to be your friend. Our hopes were that you would reveal their intentions and we wouldn't have to use force upon the shape shifters, just kill the vampires. But all I saw was that you were friends with them. And that you knew about them being vampires and what you thought to be werewolves.

"I needed to see you talk to the shape shifters or vampires, and so I listened to your conversations to see if you'd talk about the shape shifters and vamps working together. But, before I could see if they were teaming up, last night happened, and you had to start asking questions about me! I suppose this is easier, just taking you and questioning you."

I was still, letting all the information saturate into my brain. Evey was quiet for a few moments while she allowed me to do this, then spoke sternly.

"So, my first question is, are the wolves working with the vampires?"

"No, not at all!" I said urgently. "They don't even really like each other. And Edward's family doesn't even drink human blood! They eat animals. That's why the Quileute's made a treaty that said as long as they don't bite anyone, they're ok to stay there."

"They made a _what_? The boy shouted as he stood up. "We kill _all_ vampires; I don't care if they say they'll eat animals. Eventually they'll slip up, and are we going to wait until they kill someone to take care of them?"

Evey looked as if she was contemplating the question, then nodded in agreement. She then turned back to me. "And where do you fit in to all this? Why did you still hang out with the vampires after you knew what they were?" She asked harshly.

I opened my mouth to answer her, but then I closed it. I knew I couldn't tell them the real reason. All vampires were to them were cold-blooded killers because of the stupid prejudice- even if this prejudice was normally true. I looked away from her. A moment later I felt a sting across my face, I realized I had been slapped.

"I asked you a question." Evey's face was just an inch away from mine now. I looked up into her eyes.

"Well, it's because, _I love Edward_." I whispered the last words. They stared at me with shocked and I'm pretty sure, disgusted expressions. "And you're wrong." I said with as much of a powerful voice as I could muster up. "It was wrong to bring me here. Because Edward will find me and save me."

I only realized how pathetic those words probably sounded after they left my mouth. My big dramatic moment and all I could think of to say was that someone else would come and save me. But at the same time they seemed powerful, because I could see them being very true. Or maybe that was just hope was blinding my vision.

Evey's hard eyes looked as if they showed a tiny glint of sympathy behind them. Then I heard the man speak.

"Hmm… Perhaps we can use this _love _to our advantage." He looked at me as his lips reached upward on his face. There was something that scared me in that smile, and I felt a chill go up my back. "We can use her to bait them, right into a trap." My eyes grew into large horror stuck circles. "We can tell them we'll make a trade, her for one of the vampires. But when they come, our whole clan can attack all of them."

"No!" I shouted. "They're good vampires, they'd never hurt anyone!"

The man suddenly moved from his place right up to my face and whispered harshly. "I don't know what you think _little girl_, but he doesn't love you. Those monsters cannot _love_." He glared into my eyes. I wanted to look away, but fear was holding me there.

"Dominic, _enough_." Evey commanded and he immediately got out of my face. It sounded like she used the same kind of voice Sam did when he was using alpha commands. "Don't be cruel. She's been through a lot." She looked at me with soft eyes and a sympathetic smile. Who's freaking side is she on?! I watched her face turn hard as stone again as she looked back at Dominic. "But that plan sounds good. Once we kill the vampires, we can also explain the real rules to the shape shifters of La Push."

How could this be happening? All of my soon to be family was in danger. So I thought of anything I could say. I knew Alice couldn't see Evey, but maybe they didn't know.

"They'll, they'll see you coming! Alice can see the future!" My voice cracked with worry.

"None of their powers don't work on us." Kaylee's almost precious sounding childish voice matched the dimples on her face. "It's one of our defenses against vampires."

My heart sunk. So they did know.

As my heart plummeted, the little blond still sat there looking delighted. With how sweet and smiley that girl was, you'd never think we were talking about killing. It kind of reminded me of the Powerpuff Girls.

"You, you just can't do this! I love them! Not just Edward, I love all of them." I begged; it was the only thing I could think to do. Then I looked right at Evey. "Evey please, don't do this!"

"Be quiet, Bella." Her voice sounded forceful, but didn't have the same effect since she was looking the opposite direction to avoid my now tear filled eyes.

But I couldn't. "No, you just can't do this! Please, I swear they won't hurt anyone! They haven't in years! Some of them have never even tasted human blood!"

"I told you to be quiet!" She yelled, but I couldn't stop speaking. I didn't even know what I was saying anymore. Frantic words poured out of m mouth as I felt my tears drip down my face.

Evey sighed. "Kaylee?" Kaylee looked at her with sad eyes, but then followed the silent order. I saw her grab a thin rag from a table and walk behind me. I felt the fabric shoved into my mouth, and I stopped speaking. I could only sit there and sob quietly.

"I'm going to go call the others." Evey said. The others nodded and she made her way to the door, avoiding my eyes as she passed. She ran out the door, and hung my head. I thought I would be left alone to grieve now, but Dominic spoke to me.

"So, how many vampires are there in this coven?" His voice was casual, as if we were having some random conversation. "That was something we failed to find out, but we'll need to know."

I looked up into his eyes and stared. I could hear myself breathing loudly, because of the gag and because I was crying.

"Oh don't worry, I'll still be able to hear you say a number from underneath that." He brought a finger up and pointed to my mouth. "Now, how many are there?"

I looked down away from his face. But right after I did so, his fingers were under my chin and lifted my head up, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Now now Bella, don't be difficult. I wouldn't want to have to use force." His one hand was still on my chin, but I saw the other bring out what looked like a large pocketknife.

"Dom, what are you doing! Stop!" Kaylee pleaded as tried to pull him away from me.

"_Shut up and sit down!_" He said in an alpha voice. Were there two alphas in this pack? She couldn't help but obey, and silently crumpled to the ground. Dominic turned back to me.

"Once more, how many are there?" He asked as he showed me the knife. Even seeing the knife, I couldn't bear to cause my family any more disadvantage than they already had with me being here, so I just stayed quiet. I saw the knife move toward me, and I could feel the edge of the blade touch my neck. I shut my eyes tightly, wishing soundlessly that Edward would come take me home.

**Ok, I wrote this chapter a while ago. Not sure if I like it now, oh well. Guess you guys can be the judges of it's good or not, please review! **

**So, I was wondering if you guys think I should put in a chapter of Edward's POV? One, I think it might help if you guys knew how Edward's been feeling in this story, since I feel like he hasn't been in it so much. (I know! It's awful isn't it?) My favorite parts to write are with him, but he just hasn't fit into this story the way I want it to go! So, even though the rest of the story is in BPOV, think I should have EPOV or just stay consistent?**

**And once Edward gets back to Bella, I'll make sure he's in it a lot more!**


	8. She's Must Be BiPolar

**Chapter 8**

_Even seeing the knife, I couldn't bear to cause my family any more disadvantage than they already had with me being here, so I just stayed quiet. I saw the knife move toward me, and I could feel the edge of the blade touch my neck. I shut my eyes, wishing that somehow Edward would come and take me home._

I felt the small sting on my neck and could feel the liquid beginning to ooze out. The knife hadn't done enough to cause more damage then a paper cut before it was vigorously pulled away, as a loud cracking noise filled the room. I thought that by some miracle my prayers had been answered and Edward would be in front of me.

My eyes shot open, and I could see bits of glass from the broken window still falling to the ground. But Edward was nowhere to be seen. Dominic sprang to the other side of the room, dodging the creature that immediately took his place.

My eyes widened in awe. The thing in front of me looked like a Siberian Tiger, for the most part. The immense size of the cat wasn't normal, and neither was the color of it's fur. A beautiful white covered most of the creature, but the stripes looked as if they were silvery swirls.

I was so shocked at the thing in front of me I could have completely forgotten about what was happening, even with the loud growls coming from it's mouth. But then something happened that I couldn't ignore. Thoughts entered my head, thoughts that weren't mine.

_What do you think you're doing? _Evey's voice rang through my mind. In front of me snarls were ripping from the tiger's mouth.

"I'm questioning her. She wasn't answering, so I decided to use a little persuasion method." Dominic looked the tiger calmly in the eyes as he spoke.

_I never told you to question her! _

"You said we needed to know how many vampires were in the coven, I was just helping move things along."

_You are supposed to wait for my orders before you do anything_! She stepped toward him with emphasis.

"You're orders? Wow, aren't you a little control freak."

A roar louder than the window shattering erupted from the tiger's mouth. I winced at the noise as my hands automatically tried reaching up to cover my ears, but only tugged against the ropes behind my back. When I looked to Dominic, he seemed to be unaffected.

"Ooh, _very_ scary Evey! I have chills." He taunted. The tiger responded with a low growl, and her eyes slimmed.

_You are _not _to harm her ever again._ I could hear the alpha command in her voice and Dominic hung his head._ She is an innocent, helpless person, and that's who we're fighting to protect. _

The tiger swung it's massive body around to face me, and I stared straight into it's eyes. They looked sad, as if it didn't want to be in this predicament. I saw the eyes move swiftly away as she pounced through the broken window back outside.

"God, Dominic! You're so immature!" Kaylee yelled, and I realized she was no longer on the ground. He shrugged and leaned up against the wall. "I'm glad Alex wasn't here to see that." She added.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about him. Where has he been all this time? He's missing all the fun." He added with a chuckle. Kaylee rolled her eyes.

"He's probably trying to hunt some animals or something. All he ever wants to do is be in animal form ever since he phased for the first time last week."

The door abruptly swung open to reveal Evey, completely human. She was wearing some short shorts and black tank top.

She walked inside and headed straight for Dominic. She paused only briefly before snatching the knife away from his hand. She turned around began to walk right to where I was sitting. Lowering her head so that her face was lever with mine, she took the cloth out of my mouth. A loud breath came out of my mouth, as if I were just underwater. Evey walked behind me as she pulled up the knife. A moment later, my hand felt free of the restraints, and I brought them in front of me.

"What are you doing?" Dominic yelled as Evey stood up.

She looked straight to him. "Like I said, she's innocent. She answered our questions, she should at least be comfortable." I nearly laughed at the last word. Comfortable? I was being held against my will! "Well, she answered all _my_ questions." She added when Dominic looked as if he were going to protest the earlier statement.

Evey looked at me. "You can use the TV, or eat anything in the fridge. If you want to sleep you can use either of the beds. But, just don't try to escape cause, we'll catch you." She said almost jokingly. My head bobbed up and down absentmindedly. I was in shock; I was fairly certain my stay here would be speant in restraints of some kind.

Evey walked away from me toward the others, and I heard Dominic whisper as she passed him.

"You know, that's a little pathetic Evey."

"What?" It sounded like there was curiosity in her harsh voice.

"That you don't like the thought of hurting these vampires because _she_ likes them." He nodded in my direction, and I tried to look in another direction.

Evey looked as though she were going to retort, but instead continued to walk silently by him.

My head spun towards the door when I suddenly heard the door swing open. A small teenage boy wearing nothing but jeans stood there, his brown curls bouncing as he walked inside. He slammed the door then looked to the shattered remains of the window.

"Geese, who did that?" He asked through laughter. Without his question being answered, Kaylee jumped off the ground and strode up to him.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for hours, it's two in the morning!"

"Jesus Kaylee, I was only trying to get some practice…" His eyes slowly zoned in on my face. "Hey, what's going on! Isn't that vampire girl?"

"Yes. Considering the fact that you've been gone all day, we never had a chance to tell you she was coming here." Kaylee crossed her arms.

"Why didn't you come and find me!"

"She only woke up a little bit ago, we thought you would've been home by now."

"Aw, man! What happened?"

Kaylee filled him in on what I'd told them and their plan as Evey and Dominic boarded up the window. After that, they seemed to go do their own things.

Dominic was on one of the beds typing on his computer. Kaylee and Alex sat on the floor in front of the TV, watching some old love movie with very bad reception. Although it seemed like Alex wanted to watch something else, but Kaylee held the remote hostage. And Evey was secluded in the farthest corner, reading a book. Right now they seemed like bored siblings hanging out on a normal day, not people who were plotting to kill my family.

I suddenly realized had been sitting on the same chair they'd put me on this whole time, and eventually decided to go sit on the couch near the TV.

Kaylee saw that I had moved, and crawled over to me. She sat down in front of the couch.

"Hey, I'm really sorry for what happened with Dom. We've never had to interrogate a prisoner on a real mission before." I flinched at her the word prisoner, and she realized the statement probably wasn't as comforting as she meant it to be. "But you don't need to worry; Evey won't let anything like that happen again."

"Yeah… what's up with her? She acted so mean when I got here. And now she's, being really nice again?"

"Oh that? She was just trying to scare you so you'd cooperate. She tries to act all bad-ass because she's the alpha, but really she's a big softy."

"Oh." I looked over to where she was reading her book, most likely aware we were talking about her. Kaylee wasn't talking too quietly.

I looked back to Kaylee and she smiled at me, realizing the conversation was over. She crept back to her spot on the ground and began watching the TV again.

I stared at the screen, but I wasn't watching it, my mind wouldn't focus on the little insignificant happenings of the characters. It was too concerned with my own thoughts.

All of this was my fault. I knew without a doubt Edward would trade himself for me, and I was sure he'd bring his family with him. I wondered how many more of these shape shifters were coming, if the Cullens even stood a chance. Who knew? Maybe they only thought they could beat the Cullens, maybe there were only a couple more shape shifters coming, and the Cullens would beat them easily.

As my mind searched for more positive outcomes, I began to realize how tired I was. My eyes wouldn't stop closing, no matter how many times I tried to force them open. Eventually I stopped trying, and let myself slip into a dreamless sleep.

**Yeah, kinda a short chap I guess. But at least you know what kind of shape shifter Evey is now!**


	9. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 9**

My subconscious mind took a trip home that night. People seem to always say home is with the ones you love, and for the most part I think they're pretty much right. Except to me, it's with the _one _I love.

All that was present in my dream at first was him. And even in my dream, the way his lips curled into that crooked smile entranced me to a point where it was nearly incapable for me to look away. But a sudden noise caught my attention.

"Bella…" A voice called. It was almost quiet enough to be considered a whisper, but seemed to be echoing off the walls. My eyes scanned the room, failing to find a culprit.

I gasped as I felt something soft brushing against my face. My head turned to Edward, his fingers were gently caressing my cheek. His hands suddenly felt, warm?

"Bella…" My eyes searched for the origin of the noise, but everything was starting to disappear.

I slowly faded out of my dream and back into the bed. I was shivering, and pulled the covers tighter to my body, which didn't feel anything like they usually did. Because they weren't mine. I didn't even fall asleep in a bed.

My head shot up and I took in my surroundings. Evey and Kaylee were in the bed next to mine, neither of them were making any sound. If it weren't for the fact I could see them breathing, I'd probably have thought them to be dead. The couch I had originally fallen asleep on was now occupied by Dominic, who I could safely say is not dead; judging by the amount of noise erupting from his mouth.

And sprawled out in front of the TV was a large dark brown tiger. His gigantic head rested on his two front paws. The black stripes on his stomach were like elastic, growing and shrinking with his breathing. Even though I had seen one of these monster tigers just a couple hours ago, I was still a little shocked.

He was probably supposed to be guarding me, and had fallen asleep. I peered around the dark room at all of my unconscious kidnappers. _This is your chance Bella, _a little voice in my head told me. Relieved, I recognized it as my own.

Slowly pulling the covers off of me I slipped out of the bed. As quietly as I could possibly manage, I tiptoed toward the door, almost positive it would be locked.

But it wasn't.

The door clicked open, and I slowly pushed it forward. I stepped outside into the dark, and shut the door quietly. The wind rushed past my face, causing me to shiver involuntarily. I zipped up the hoodie I was lucky enough to be wearing. Looking at what I could see through the darkness, what I thought was a motel room, certainly was not.

There was nothing outside but forest, as far as I could see. The little place they were staying might be a place to rent, but it was just a tiny house. There probably weren't any humans around here for miles.

I began walking quickly into the forest, thinking I was lucky to have not taken my shoes off before falling asleep. I had no idea how long I had before they knew I was gone, or how big this forest was. But I didn't care. I had to try.

I walked fairly quickly at first, but I tripped or fell with almost every step I took. The combination of the dark, roots, and wet ground was just too much for my clumsiness to handle. So I slowed down a little.

After about what I estimated to be 20 minutes, a tiny light to my right caught my attention. It was the sunrise, which meant I was heading north. This information could have been helpful, if I had any idea where I was. It was barely high enough to give me more light to see.

I apparently could have used some more light, because when I stepped on a pile of leaves, they were hard. A sound of metal clashing rang though my ears, as a sharp shot up my ankle.

"Ah!" I screamed as I fell face forward. I carefully got up, noticing the leaves that had fluttered into the air when I fell were now settling back on to the ground.

Turning to look at my ankle, and saw some type of animal trap clenched around it. My hands grabbed both sides of the metal and pulled. It wouldn't budge, but it moved the teeth of the object around under my skin. I hissed in pain, finding my own hand spring to my mouth to stop myself. I remembered they might be looking for me by now. I tried fiddling with the trap a little, but the more I touched it the more it hurt, so I found myself stopping a lot more than I should have.

_Pathetic._ I huffed a frustrated sigh as I took a few second break because of the pain.

A faint rustling noise suddenly caught my attention, and stopped trying to free myself. I glanced at the large tree next to me. I scurried over to the oak and molded my body in to it best I could, hoping I would blend in. I heard the rustling come closer.

_Bella... I can smell you. _I heard Dominic's voice in my head. My hand flew to my mouth to hide my breathing, even though I knew it wouldn't help. I heard the rustling keep getting closer, and louder, and then it stopped. My head peaked around the side of the tree. Nothing.

I began to turn back around when a humongous black animal sprang out of the bushes toward me, emitting a loud roar. I screamed and tumbled backward onto the ground, sting the trap in my leg. The sting rose up my leg as I heard him start laughing. My face instinctively reddened.

_Boo._ He thought into my head as the tiger's stance relaxed.

I pulled my head off ground and sat up, getting at a better look at him. I realized I couldn't differentiate where his stripes were, if he had any. His whole body was completely black. I also noticed he was much larger than the other two tigers I had seen, which was saying a lot considering they were already huge.

Realizing I had been staring, my head looked down to my feet automatically. The tiger followed my eyes to my ankle with a snort.

_Great, a bear trap. How did you manage that? _

"It was under a pile of leaves, I didn't see it." His gigantic eyes rolled to the back of his head. Oh, maybe that was supposed to be a rhetorical question. "So, um, do you know how to get out of it?"

He breathed out heavily, a low annoyed grumble in his throat. _Push down the two levers on sides at the same time. _I followed his instructions and the trap snapped open.

_Alright now, come on._ He lowered himself so that his body was touching the ground. _Get on._

The mental images that flashed through my head made my stomach churn. This guy had tried to torture me or something a couple hours ago, and now he wants to take me on a piggyback ride?

"No, that's ok I'll walk." I said casually, trying to hide the disgust in my voice. I carefully stood up, and tried my foot out. It hurt a little, but I could definitely do it, slowly. I started to trudge back the way I came.

_Oh hell no. _He thought. _It will take us forever to get back._

I ignored his remark and kept walking. He growled, and I heard him come closer. I looked back to see the tigers mouth wide open, teeth headed for me. I instinctively hid my hands in my face waiting for the teeth to sink in. But instead of the feeling of teeth ripping through flesh, it felt like something was pulling on the top of my jacket. I found my feet lifted off the ground.

"Hey, put me down, I said I can walk!" I struggled as the tiger began to walk with me dangling from his mouth. Even if I stretched myself my feet couldn't even touch the ground with the tiger's height. He growled fiercely at me in warning when I didn't stop fidgeting. I bit my lip and folded my arms. Angering him would probably be a bad idea, considering that he did try to slice me with a knife just a few hours ago.

He began speeding up, and I closed my eyes. My shoulders were hurting a little bit, but surprisingly not to much. We had only just sped up when a smaller brown tiger jumped out of the trees to run next to us.

_Oh man, you got her._ Alex's whiny voice entered my head.

_Told you, you just can't beat experience young one. You owe me thirty bucks._

_Damn._

Dominic began to slow down, and Alex followed his lead. _You know what can get you some extra experience?_ We had completely stopped now, so they were looking straight at each other. I realized how foolish I must look, so I refused to look up at the tiger in front of me.

_What? _

Dominic jolted up right next to Alex. He moved his gigantic head backward, then quickly forward again as his teeth unhooked from my cloths. I slung onto the back of the other cat, my head hung over the side of him as my hands tried desperately to stay on.

_Carrying her back. _He said as he ran quickly ahead of us.

_Hey, wait!_ Alex protested as he started to run to catch up. I immediately began slipping off and clung to him as tight as I could.

"Stop running!" I shouted. He stopped quickly, almost too fast.

_Oh yeah, sorry. I can't believe he stuck me with you._ A low growl came from beneath me. He stopped and sighed in his head. _Alright, we're not doing it like this the whole way back. Sit up and put your hands around my neck._

I pulled myself up, and wrapped my arms around his furry head.

_You ready?_

"Yeah." My voice cracked, betraying my words. But I was more comfortable riding him than the other one. He began running at a great speed, and clung tightly to him. I felt my hands dig into his long fur and grabbed fistfuls of the chocolate brown hair.

_Ow. _He stated blatantly, but in annoyed way. I doubt it hurt too much, he's a tiger for god's sake! So I didn't loosen my grip because if he really wanted me too he would have slowed down.

_If he thinks he's still getting 30 bucks he's wrong. _He mumbled to himself.

It only took us about a minute and a half before we were back at the small house. A large black tiger, which I knew now to be Dominic was there, looking as if he were waiting for us. Alex walked us up to him until I was right underneath the black tiger's head. Before I could protest my jacket was in his mouth again. He hoisted me off Alex's back as Evey and Kaylee walked outside of the small house.

"Stop doing that! I don't like it!"

I heard a rumble from his throat that sounded like laughter. _I know. _

"Hey, what's going on?" Evey's voice rang with fury. Dominic plopped me on the ground.

_Oh, just getting the escaped refugee._ Alex's voice said in my mind.

"What? You were supposed to be watching her Alex! It was your shift!"

_Oh I know. We wanted see who could track and find her first. We woke her up with a feather duster then pretended to be asleep. I mean, it was a long shot that she'd even try to escape but man was it fun! Way better than tracking animals. _He smiled at me, as if it was supposed to be a compliment or something. I stared blankly at him. at his childish face as I tried comprehending the words he said.

They had let me escape? It was just a game of hide and seek to them, they had had it all planed from the start. I was just a little easily taken advantage of pawn in their game, I never even had a prayer of _escaping._

Weather out of fear, the loss of hope, or just out of plain feeling pathetic for myself, I dropped my face in my hands and began crying. I didn't bother looking up to see how anyone would react to my strange behavior.

_Hey, don't forget you didn't even win. _Apparently, my hysterics were going unnoticed. Which to me was a good thing.

_What I'm not forgetting is that you made me carry her back!_

_Oh boo hoo, poor Alex! Had to carry a tiny girl for like 2 minutes! _He turned his head to me. _What do you weigh, like 100 pounds? _

"Idiots, stop fighting and shut up!" Evey yelled. "Don't you realize how stupid this was? Something could have happened to her! Or, she could have escaped!" It almost sounded as if the last sentence was added as an afterthought.

_Hey, it was all Alex's idea!_

"Alex, you know it was a privilege for you to come on this mission." Kaylee told him sternly." Mom almost didn't even let you come. And you shouldn't of, you're too immature." A gigantic tongue stuck out of the brown tiger's mouth, pointed directly at Kaylee. Her eyes rolled. "I prove my point."

"What happened?" Evey suddenly shouted. When I looked at her I saw that her eyes were on my hurt ankle, which I'd almost forgotten about myself.

_Oh, bear trap._ Dominic answered.

"Idiots!" Evey threw her hands up the air, and turned to Kaylee. "Kaylee, please go grab the first aid kit." She nodded and went inside the small house.

_I don't see why you care so much, considering_-

"Actually, I have to something to tell everyone." Evey cut off Dominic's thought. Kaylee came back outside with a first aid. Evey took it and began wrapping a gauze around my ankle. She waited a moment, then continued more quietly and slowly.

"I'm beginning to think we should try talking to the vampires, like the wolves do. I think, that if they really don't eat human, maybe they could even help us with Seattle."

Both Tigers instantly began growling, one of them hissed.

_Are you insane? _Alex said.

_Clearly!_ Dominic spat. The black tiger's ears were flat on his head, and he crouched down into an attack position with his large white sharp teeth showing. His eyes locked on Evey as if he were going to attack her.

"Listen to me! If we think they're too unstable, we can still go along with the original plan. And we still have Bella incase we need leverage."

"I don't think that's a good idea Evey, we never allow vampires to live, no matter how good they appear to be. They're all unstable," Kaylee said sternly. Evey finished wrapping up my leg, and looked up at Kaylee.

"Well I do."

_Hang on. She just wants to not fight them so the girl doesn't get hurt,_ Dominic accused.

"No! That's not it," she protested quickly. "I've met them, and they seemed, kind. I also noticed they didn't have red eyes. They don't seem savage like other vampires we've met. I honestly don't think it's right to kill them."

_Evey, the whole pack is coming. No one will agree with you, it goes against all our laws_, Alex snarled.

"That really doesn't matter, does it? I'm the alpha, so you have to do what I say."

"You can't go against what the whole pack thinks!" Kaylee protested.

"Sure I can! You _will not_ hurt the Cullensas long as they don't eat humans." She said in the alpha voice. They all seemed to close there eyes, as if bracing themselves for the command. But their heads never dropped. They opened their eyes, almost awestruck.

_It didn't work!_ Alex whispered in my head. Evey looked panicked.

_Obviously Evey, your leadership skills are not what the alpha's are supposed to be. _Dominic said with a smirk._ Alright, we're going to do this my way now._ _Bella, come over here._

I sat frozen in place on the ground, and looked up at Evey. She was staring straight forward, as if she were in her own world. Without changing her facial expression she slowly to a step so she was blocking the way between me and Dominic.

_Evey! Give her to me._

Evey stood in deep thought for another moment. Suddenly her eyes became focused here again. She quickly grabbed my arm.

I felt myself pulled onto her back as she began to run. She ran only a few feet for momentum before she pounced into the air, hands outstretched. I could see the ground coming closer way too fast, and with my expertise on falling I knew it should only be a moment before we collided with it.

But instead, I began to feel her body grow underneath me. Her clothes began ripping off, and a silky white fur started taking their place. My fingers bound themselves tightly together in an effort to stay on. Gracefully, she landed on all four feet and continued sprinting.

As we ran into the woods, I felt hope rising in me. Somehow, I knew I was another step closer to home.

_My _home.

**A/N Alright! So, there is a point to everything that happens in this chapter. Like, the fact it was a game and carrying Bella around. I don't know if it seems pointless but it was a way for me to develop the characters a bit more. Alost the bear trap thing I originally had more plans for but in later chaps that got scraped so now it's just randomly in here.**

**Oh! And a couple chaps back when Evey slapped Bella, there was a point to that I COMPLETELY forgot to write! I was so mad when I remembered about it! It's too late now, so that's really random but ok… And if you're still reading these notes I'm seriously wondering what your life is like. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! It makes my day!!  
**


	10. Explanations

**Chapter 10**

_Bella, are you ok? Did that hurt you_? Evey thought worriedly.

"No, I'm fine," I said weakly as my mind tried to catch up to what happened. My hands clenched tightly around her neck. I laid my head down to try and help me calm myself, but it was a pretty bumpy ride.

_I'm so sorry I did that! I've never transformed with someone on me but I had to or they would have gotten to you before I'd have gotten the chance to come back and grab you. Are you sure you're ok? You don't sound ok. _

"That's because I'm in shock. Do you mind telling me what's going on?"

_I'm taking you back to the Cullens. _

"You are?"

"Huh." I mumbled, out of surprise. The last part was truly shocking to me._I don't think it's fair to kill something that isn't doing any wrong. And besides, who am I to break up love? _

"When did you change your mind?"

_Well, when you had that cut on your leg, I thought about how you were probably going to get hurt in the battle, and that it was our fault because we were forcing you to go. Then I realized that we were using you because you _loved_ one of the creatures we were going to kill. If someone is good enough to love and for a good person to love them, it just doesn't seem right taking their life._

_So I tried calling off the attack, but my alpha command didn't work. I guess it was because the whole pack had agreed on something, and I still disagreed. It must have separated me from them or something. Like a majority rules thing, I guess. _

"So, do you think they'll still come?"

_I know they will. But they're at a disadvantage against such a large coven without you. Or at least, if we can get there fast enough. I'm the fastest, but carrying you weighs me down a little. So we can't stop if we want to warn the Cullens, we may not even make it as it is. _

It was silent for a little while. I felt I should let her run, perhaps talking made her go slower. But then I realized it wasn't so much talking as thinking, and curiosity got the better of me.

"So, why can I hear your thoughts?"

_We have to communicate somehow! _She laughed._ How do you expect an animal be able to talk?_

"Well, the werewol- I mean, the wolf shape shifters can only hear each other's thoughts. And they can hear them from far away, too."

_Oh, I see what you're getting at. We're just different species is all. We have some of the same traits, but sometimes they differ slightly._

"And one of your traits is… blocking vampire's special abilities?"

_Yep, that's one. They also can't smell us. It's like we don't have a scent at all to them, so they have no idea where we've been or if we're coming. But I sure can smell them! So gross. _

"Hmm… They wolves must not have that ability. Edward says Jacob smells awful."

_Now Jacob! He smells wonderful._

I remembered back to the day when Evey came with me to La Push. She kept taking deep breaths, maybe she had been smelling him.

"Is that why you liked him so much, because he smelled good?" I wondered.

_Not really. But being what we are is why we were so attracted to each other. The real reason is a little… strange. _

"Try me. I'm pretty sure I can handle strange."

_Well, it's our survival instincts that attract us to each other. Shape shifters of different species are meant to get along because we have a common goal. Though sometimes competition gets the better of us, and we fight. But it's a little hard to fight when you're attracted to someone. It… distracts you. _She said as she looked for the right word.

_But it's also because we're part animal, and a little of that lust instinct comes out. They can't smell us either though, I could only smell him. But he still felt the, er, instinct. I even went to La Push that day knowing about it, ready to fight it, but it's just so strong! I couldn't control myself._

So she didn't like Jacob. It was just some freaky animal thing. I sighed in relief. Evey took it a different way.

_Yeah, I know it's really weird. I probably shouldn't have told you._

"No, it was interesti-"

A huge black tiger sprang out of the bushes, cutting my sentence off. Evey reacted instantly. She ducked just as the tiger leaped, flying just an inch above my head. He landed on the ground, then turned around to face us. Evey crouched in front of him and bared her teeth.

_Evey, what are you doing? _He snarled._ You're protecting her and her vampire friends over your whole family?_

_I'm doing what's right_. She replied strongly.

_Just come back with us, the girl doesn't have to get hurt._

_It's not just about her. We shouldn't do this, the vampires aren't hurting anyone._

He growled slightly and lowered his stance._ That's not an option Evey, just come back with us._

_No. _

The black tiger's feet leapt off the ground and he was in the air. Evey's body quickly moved out of the way and he flew right past her. I felt her pivot back toward him. She leaned her body to the side forcefully as she turned, and I couldn't hang on. My hands slipped from my grasp. I felt my head hit forcefully against a tree, and let myself fall to the ground.

I laid there for a moment, listening to the growls and snarls in the background. Forcing my head of the ground, I looked up at the fight.

They were moving so quickly, I could barely see them. Dominic was much bigger, but Evey was faster. He seemed to be swiping at Evey the most. His gigantic paws rapidly waved for her face, but she moved out of the way.

Then I saw him open his mouth and the gigantic teeth sink into her right front leg. A pained growl ripped from Evey's throat. She sank her claws into him with her left paw, and bit into his neck. His teeth came out of her leg and he wrapped both paws around her shoulders, trying to force her off. She let go his neck as her claws sliced him across his eyes. He let go of her and backed up, rubbing the wound over and over with his paw.

Using this distraction to her advantage, Evey sprang forward and pushed his whole body backward. The force of her attack sent him into the air, his head hitting a rock on the landing. The tiger's body fell to the ground, eyes closed.

Evey stood there for a moment, catching her breath. Suddenly she turned around.

_Are you alright?_

"Yeah." Realizing I was still on the ground, I picked myself up and brushed off the leaves that stuck to me.

_C'mon, we have to go. Now. The others won't be too far behind._

I nodded. In the blink of an eye she was next to me. I began to climb onto her back when my leg brushed the side of hers. A growl escaped her mouth as I felt her body rock underneath me. I looked at my leg, which was now covered with her blood. I saw the blood drip from the bite marks in her leg.

_I'm sorry about that, keep going_. I realized I had frozen in place when she moved.

"You're hurt." I noted, looking at the wound.

_We can't slow down, get on_. She nudged me with her enormous head, nearly knocking me off my feet. I crawled on the rest of the way. She sped off immediately.

It was quiet for a while, but then I broke the silence.

"Um, is he going to be ok?" I asked hesitantly.

_Yeah, the others should find him soon. But he may not be able to phase into tiger form for a while, I did hit him pretty hard…_

"You can't phase if you're hurt badly?"

_No. Well, there are exceptions. Like certain situation where you need to phase so badly, it just takes over. Kind of like an adrenaline rush I guess._

"Oh." I answered absentmindedly. I thought about the great speed at which we running, and wondered how long it would take to get back to Edward. "Where are we anyway?"

_In the Olympic National Park. We were staying in the part reserved only for nature so if we wanted to transform people wouldn't see us. We'll get back fastest if I stay in this form, so I'm going to try to stick to forests the whole way. I think I know a way._

"You know how to get to their house?"

_Uh, yeah…_

I sighed. "I guess should have figured that by now."

Her ears drooped slightly, and I heard a regretful breath come out of her large mouth.

Then she stopped running.

Her ears picked back up alertly. I could barely hear the faint breathing noises she made, though her nose movement indicated she was sniffing the air.

_I can smell them,_ she said solemnly.

"Who?"

_Vampires._

"Well that's good then! We've definitely made it back."

_I suppose… It's just that my natural instincts still tell me danger, just because they're vampires. This may be harder than I thought._ I didn't reply. _But don't worry_, _I promise not to hurt them. But we do have to let them know we come in peace. Try talking to them. _I nodded.

"Edward!" I called into the trees. "If you can hear me, I-" My sentence was interrupted by two iron griped hands around my waist. He pulled me over the tiger and we landed on the ground, his arms guarding me from any harm.

I looked up into the face I had been so desperately missing. I saw the relief in his eyes replace the worry that had been there. His arms brought me into his chest. I breathed in the intoxicating scent that I was missing for what seemed like an eternity, but had only been a few hours. How could time be so deceiving?

My Edward was with me again. I was complete, everything felt perfect.

But the faint growling and snarling snapped me back to reality. I lifted myself off Edward's chest, feeling my senses return to normal as Edward's smell got farther away. Whoa, not faint; _loud_ growling and snarling.

I saw Evey moving around in a circle trying to dodge fast moving white blurs. But they weren't white blurs, they were vampires. Alice, Emmett and Jasper taking turns coming out of the forest and attacking her. There was no time in between each attack, giving her no time to react. But I noticed she wasn't trying to attack them, only trying to dodge them

After a few attacks like this, both Jasper and Emmett emerged from the forest. They latched onto the giant tiger, and forced her to the ground. She didn't move, and I assumed her unconscious. Alice came out of the forest, teeth bared. She knelt down next to the tiger's head, and began to lean in for the kill.

All of this happened within a matter of seconds, and it took me a moment to realize what was going on. I gathered myself and shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Alice, stop!"

**A/N- I reeeally don't like this chap but oh well. I don't like most of em, but I am determined to finish this story! And my writing is improving so hopefully over the summer I'll be able to write some good stuff maybe.**


	11. VAMPIRES!

**Chapter 11**

I watched as tiny Alice leaned in to finish off her helpless girl.

"Alice!" I yelled as I pulled myself away from Edward's chest. "Alice, stop!" I stood up and began running toward them.

"Shh, Bella you're safe now. They're taking of it." Edward's soft voice assured me from behind. I ignored him.

"Alice, please listen to me!" Her head snapped up, just an inch away from Evey's neck. Both of the other vampires looked at me as well. "Evey's not bad, she helped me escape! She brought me back here!"

Edward rigorously pulled me around to face him. "Bella, she kidnapped you! I went to Port Angelus last night when you didn't come home. Someone saw her drug you, and I saw it in their head. I could even smell the chloroform."

"Well, I mean, she _was_ bad, but now she's on our side. She doesn't think its right to kill you anymore."

"Oh, is that it?" He barked sarcastically.

"Yes!" I turned around to Alice; her teeth still exposed and ready to bite. "Believe it or not, she's actually trying to _help_ you, because you've got bigger problems to deal with right now!"

"Problems?" Emmett asked excitedly, knowing that problems probably meant fighting. I ignored him, keeping my eyes focused on Alice.

"You are all in danger! Evey's trying to warn you, so please, stop trying to kill her!"

Alice hesitated for a moment, a very brief moment, then stood and was next to me in a flash. Edward shot her a look of betrayal as I heard Emmett grunt in disappointment of their being no bloodshed.

"If Bella's right Edward, we'd be killing someone we should be thanking." Alice said in a sweet, reasonable voice as her hand wrapped around my waist.

"She kidnapped her in the first place," Edward muttered through gritted teeth as he balled his fists.

"Ok then. Not thanked, but we definitely shouldn't be killing her." She smiled as Jasper came up next to her and took her hand. I felt the tension flow suddenly out of myself and Edward breathed out a heavy sigh.

"Alright, fine." He looked directly at me. "But we are not trusting her. We'll hear what she has to say, but she's not on our side. If she turned her back on her own kind so easily, who's to say she won't do it to us?"

I opened my mouth to protest that it was most likely far from easy from what I saw, but shut it again. I didn't want to push him any farther.

"Well I don't think we can hear anything from her right now. She looks like she could be out for a while." Jasper noted.

"I think your right Jasper." Edward said as he appraised Evey. "Bella, do you know how close this danger is? Do we have time?"

"Yeah, actually. Evey said without me couldn't move as fast. We have at least a day I think."

"Without _you_? And what were they planning on doing with you?"

"Edward please… Can't we just help her now and then explain when she wakes up?"

"Fine." The tone of his voice made it seem like he wasn't fine with it, but I couldn't expect much better. "You two carry her back." He said to Jasper and Emmett. "Alice, you get a place ready for her at the house. Bella and I are going to her house, then we'll meet up and talk about this problem."

They nodded and ran off into different directions. Alice went straight for her house. Jasper and Emmett glided over to the animal and lifted her swiftly. Then they sped off, leaving Edward and I standing alone in the woods.

"Why are we going to my house?" I asked.

"To get clothes," he replied.

"Clothes? I've only been gone a day! We've got more important things to think about than getting me clean clothes."

He laughed at me, as if I was missing something obvious. "They're for your friend, Bella."

"Oh." I answered as my face heated up. I had forgotten Evey would be changing back soon. That was something _I_ should've remembered, not him. And it frustrated me. I felt my head swarm as I looked at his mischievous grin staring into my eyes.

"What?" I spat at him, more harshly than intended. But it didn't affect him. His grin widened.

"It's just amazing how bothered you can get other the simplest things. It's so human of you. I find it adorable."

We stayed there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Sometimes when I'm with Edward, time just doesn't make sense. Nothing makes sense. The only thing in my mind was his angelic face. Because in moments such as these, all there was in the world was him, me, and the trees around us.

But those moments only last for so long. Because eventually, the person that those you're spending those moments with will grab your arm and swing you over their back. Gracefully, I might add.

"Hey!" I shouted directly into his ear as my body adjusted itself to him. He chuckled, and I could feel his body move slightly underneath me.

"Are you ready, love?" He asked. I nuzzled my face cozily into back of his right shoulder. From this position, his scent was nearly overpowering.

"Yes." My muffled voice answered from underneath his jacket. And with my answer, he took off.

I ended up giving Evey some very normal clothes, long grey sweats and plain black t-shirt. Her style seemed to vary day to day, although her clothes always seemed artsy in a grungy sort of way. But I wasn't trying to comply with what she normally did; I was trying to go for simple. Plus, whatever looked like would fit her as her shape was a little larger than mine.

Edward and I walked into his house, and I saw five pairs of vampire eyes immediately turn to look at me.

Esme, her beautiful eyes soft and curious. Carlisle looked calm, but thoughtful and seemed contemplative. Jasper, expressionless. Emmett had an eyebrow raised and a goofy grin on his face. And Rosalie, glaring.

"Oh you're here!" Alice beamed as she twirled down the stairs. "I mean, I knew you would be but I didn't know it would be such perfect timing! She's just phased." She smiled and ran over to my side, grabbing my wrist and gave it a gentle tug towards the stairs. "C'mon, let's go give her the clothes."

As Alice began tugging me up the stairs Edwards hand began to slip out of my grasp. I franticly began trying to hold on tighter, he just pulled away more. Even though the action was intentional on his side, I wasn't about to let him go after just getting him back.

Alice didn't like that.

"Oh for Pete's sake Bella, it's just a couple minutes!"

"Yes love, it may get a bit awkward if I went with you." Gently he lifted my hand to his face, pressing his fingers against my lips. He looked up from under his eyelashes and nearly whispered, "And I'll be right behind you."

"Alright." I whispered back. Another tug from Alice and I was told it was time to move, so Edward released my hand.

"Oh, and thank you for not taking the clothes out of the bag between now and the time we get to her. I don't even _want _to know what they look like until they're on her, or I'll be too tempted to go back and get new ones I know it!" She began to skip up the stairs, trailing me along behind.

"Alice, why do you like Evey so much more than you like Jacob and the werewolves? They're shape shifters who are _not _fighting you too!"

"Hmm…" she mused, pondering the thought for a moment. "I think it's because she doesn't smell. It's not as easy for your instincts to hate something when they can't sense it being there. Though I have to admit, the no scent thing once you notice that there is no scent is a little… weird. It's like being in a room with a ghost!"

I briefly wondered if she was taking that comparison from fiction, or if there really were such a thing as ghosts. I was about to ask her, but didn't get my chance to as I was pulled into the guest bedroom. Did they really need a _guest_ _bed_room? I'm fairly sure they don't entertain people who need beds too too often.

The room didn't have much in it, just a desk and a mirror. Both these things looked as if they were hastily thrown up against the wall, to make room for something large. Many pillows and blankets covered the ground in the center of the room. And in the middle of those was Evey. But compared to all the pillows and blankets, she looked very small. There must have been so many for her tiger stage. Evey had a groggy look on her face, as if she had just woken up. She was sitting up, but clutched the blankets so they clung close to her body.

"Bella's here now Evey! And she brought you some clothes." Alice chirped.

"Oh, great." She answered with a wary smile. The look in her eyes made it seem like she was happy, or maybe relieved, to see me, but the rest of her didn't match. Her voice sounded not only tired, but weak. A pillow was also helping support her back so she could sit up.

The vampires must have really done a good job then. I could feel the guilt bubbling in my stomach.

"Evey I really am sorry for earlier, I was just trying to protect Bella."

"Alice…" Evey moaned. "There's only so many times you can apologize."

"Don't be to sure about that." I warned. "Alice can be very... persistent." Alice chuckled.

"Alright, anyway... After we help you change, if you feel up to it, you can explain to us what is going on. Then Carlisle is going to have to come take a look at you. He's a doctor, don't worry."

Evey's faint smile was washed away, leaving a shy look on her face. She had nothing to be ashamed of; it was just an uncomfortable situation. Plus she really barely knew us, so that added to the tension.

"Okay, one: I can change by myself. I'm a big girl, I've been doing it for years. And two, ain't no way in _hell_ I can let a vampire be my doctor! It's just… I can't."

"Ok, then. New deal. Bella can just stay in the room and if you need help tell her. And two, you have bad injuries, you do need to be checked out. You can always go to a real hospital I suppose."

"No-"

"Alrighty then! That's that. I'll leave so you guys can have some privacy now. Be back very soon!" Alice pranced out of the room and shut the door.

"Wow, she's a lively one. But pretty cool, for a vampire."

"Yeah I guess she is."

"You have some clothes for me?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry." I handed her the clothes one by one as she put them on, thankfully not needing my help. Though she went slower and seemed to be in some amount of pain. But I didn't try to help, because if it were me, I'd take slowness and small pain over awkwardness any day. And for some reason, I felt like Evey would feel the same way.

"Are they ok?" I asked.

"Yeah they fit perfect." Evey laid her head back on the pillow, exasperated from getting dressed.

"You're… really hurt aren't you?"

"Well, they did do a pretty good job on me." Her chest heaved up and down as she spoke, trying to get extra air. "But I'm also tired from the phase back to human form that was out of my control. For some reason, it completely drains our energy."

"Oh I see. That kind of sucks."

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"Hey! Are you done yet?" Alice's voice beamed along with the sound of rapid knocking. Evey's eyes pressed together at the sound as if it pained her.

"Oh. Yeah we're done!" I called back, instantly regretting it when I saw Evey's face. She looked so tired, maybe she didn't want company just yet. I mentally cursed myself for not asking.

"Ok then, we're coming in!" Alice burst through the door, followed by Edward, Carlisle and Esme. I realized in Alice's hands were trays filled with food, a LOT of food.

"We figured you guys would be hungry! You need to eat more often than we do." She explained, after seeing my eyes glued to the trays.

"So you brought us a mountain?"

"This way you have a selection! We just told a few restaurants to give us they're best items, and you can pick whatever you want!"

I rolled my eyes, about to refuse the buffet. Not only did I hate special treatment, but my stomach seriously did not have the appetite. I had eaten about 12 hours ago, and when events like this happen you forget the simple things, such as eating.

Though Evey looked as though she wanted to pounce on the food, but seemed to be restraining herself from asking for some. She couldn't be waiting for me to take it first, could she?

Sighing, I walked over to Alice and looked over the tray of food, eying the options.

"Is that mushroom ravioli?"


	12. Stress Eating

**Chapter 12**

"Evey, do you think you feel up to telling us about this danger?"

I stopped munching on my veggie calzone. Carlisle, with a friendly smile was looking directly at Evey. Her eyes were focused on the empty plates on her lap from what looked like a breakfast in bed, or breakfast in pillows and blankets on the ground. She lifted them up, with what seemed not without effort, to meet his face.

"Oh yeah of course." The smile I suppose was meant to reassure made me rather worried. It made her look sick, or uncomfortable, as if she was having an internal battle of some sort.

"Alright whenever you're ready, go ahead." Carlisle stepped back, and all the vampires focused their attention on her. Everyone in the family was in the room. I began absentmindedly nibbling on the edges of my calzone.

"Ok well, where to start…" Her eyes seemed to study the wall as she went into deep thought. "Alright, well obviously I'm a tiger shape shifter right? See, I've got all these pack members. Pretty much, I came here with a small part of my pack to check this place out. When we realized it had a lot of vampires, we called the rest of them to help. So, now they're all coming to kill you. Or, us I guess."

"Do you know when they're going to be here?" Edward asked.

"Well the rest of the pack should be getting here in about another day. And the plan was to attack that night. But…" She bit down on her bottom lip. "when I took Bella away, that added a lot of advantage to us and takes away some leverage, and a teammate, from them. So they may want to rethink when they're coming."

"How are you even sure they'll come at all?" Emmett asked.

"Because I know. Even if they'll have causalities when we think we'll be able to beat vampires, it's worth it. And there's enough of them that they think they should be able to beat you."

"When you say enough of them, how many does that mean exactly?" Edward's voice sounded even and serious.

"Not counting me, we have a pack of 16 at the moment."

Chills began sprinting up and down my body. I could have sworn I felt the whole room become more still from shock, but that was fairly unlikely as the vampires had been still as statues since we'd been on this subject. And I know it wasn't from me because instead of dropping my food I began chomping down harder. Maybe they'd all just stopped breathing…

"Evey, you're going to have to tell us everything you can about the way your pack fights, the more we know the better chance we have."

"I know, I will. But you have to understand, we deal with this all the time. We travel the world looking for rouge vampires, we're experienced. Even with me telling you what to do, it's going to be very hard to beat them if we even can. Especially because they're expecting me to tell you all I know anyway, I bet. I'm almost positive we'll lose someone. Plus we're down one number because of Bella."

"What?" I was surprised to hear my name at such a deep point in the conversation.

"Well you can't be there, and someone's going to have to go with you. Wherever you go. Not only would you still be convenient as a hostage if it would be easy enough to get their hands on you-I'm sure they've pretty much scraped that plan though- you also… know too much."

"Oh so they want to kill me now?"

"No they'd just talk to you, mostly. For a few days, or however long it took for you to agree that you wouldn't tell anyone about the shape shifters and thoroughly believe vampires were bad."

"Pretty much brainwashing her." Rosalie sneered. Her tone was surely out of hatred for the tigers, not worry for me.

"I guess it's something like that. So because they'll be looking for her, someone's going to have to take her somewhere and we're down to 7 people. I just don't think it's enough. You're powers don't work on us..."

"So why did you even come? To tell us our impending deaths are inevitable?" Edward asked sternly, getting angry.

"No… I actually thought maybe we could enlist in some help." Her eyes rolled expectantly to my face. I immediately knew what she meant.

"Jacob." I near whispered it, almost as if confirming the thought to myself, though with all the super hearing in the room they could hear me. "And the werewolves!"

"Of course!" Alice agreed. "That's a perfect idea!"

"What if they don't want to help us?" Rosalie snickered. "I mean, it's not as if we're on the best terms with them, let alone being able to go make an alliance."

"Jacob will probably want to do all he can to help Bella." Evey argued.

"What about the rest of them? I don't think they'll be so eager."

"Hey if Evey was willing to go against her pack because she thought you guys had some good in you, I bet she can convince them to help." I said.

"Yeah, plus I've got a few persuasion methods up my sleeve." Evey smirked, mostly to herself.

"Well, it's settled then," Carlisle stated with resolve. "Bella, you go call Jacob and see if he's willing to bring his pack here. And I'm going to check out how much damage was done to Evey here."

"Jacob! Answer your dang phone, it's a matter of life or death!" Hm... That may have been a bit too dramatic for a message, the way things go around here. "Well, call me as soon as you"

"What Bella? What is it? Are you hurt?"

I knew it was too dramatic.

"No no! Calm down, everything's fine Jake!" _For now, at least._ "I just have a... favor to ask you."

"Ah, ok. Shoot."

"Would you mind... coming over to the Cullen's?"

"The Cullen's?" I shied away from the disgust in his voice, though I should have expected it.

"And could you maybe, bring your pack?"

"What?" He grunted a mix of laughter and choking. "Bella I can't do that! That's not our territory!"

"Jacob they're inviting you! We're, in trouble. I'm in trouble. Evey is too."

"Evey? How on earth did she get involved with them? And I thought you just said everything was _fine!_"

"Ok well it's not! Jake please... I can explain it better when you get here. Do you think you can get them to come?"

He sighed, and could sense my victory in the argument. "I can... try. Probably. When should we come?"

"Can you come tonight?"

"I can _try_."

"That's all I ask. Thank you so much Jacob."

"Yeah Bella. Be careful."

I'll _try."_

"You better."

I hung up the phone and turned to Edward.

"He said he can try to get them to come tonight."

He nodded. "Carlisle's still looking at Evey."

"Guess we'll just wait then..." I sat down on the couch with Edward latched to my side. Next to me was the tray of food, and I began picking off bits of pineapple from the fruit salad.

"Jesus Christ Bella! When did you turn into such a pig?" Emmett's statement caused my eyes to break from the wonton soup I had been so eagerly indulging.

"I'm not a pig!" I mumbled through my still full mouth, accidentally spiting some soup at him as I did. He didn't seem to care, and instead began to erupt in laughter as he pointed a finger at me. I lifted my hand to my face, feeling the slimy noodle run down my cheek. I quickly slurped it into my mouth. "I'm just nervous I guess."

"You're eating a ton! I didn't know what to expect from a tiger, but I didn't think you'd be such a fatty!"

I stopped mid slurp and slammed down my spoon to glare at him.

"Emmett stop tormenting her! It's good that she's eating, she's been through a lot." Edward yelled.

"I never said it was bad that she was_ eating_, I'm just beginning to become concerned with world hunger."

"Oh haha," My voice dripped of sarcasm. "Well maybe you shouldn't have even brought any food! I wasn't even hungry before I started eating it."

"Well that's hard to believe with the way you've been going."

I lightly punched his arm. The gentleness of the attack being for my benefit, not his.

"Maybe it's because when I get nervous I lose my appetite and don't eat anything. But this time I did, and now that I started I can't stop."

"Well whatever the reason, I guess we'll just have to get daily trucks to come by the house for you guys."

Before I could protest, Carlisle came out of Evey's room with a "doctor about to give the family news" look on his face.

"Well, even though she's hurt pretty bad none of the injuries are permanent or fatal. So she'll be fine."

The knot in my stomach untied with the news, and my hand flew to protect it.

"Ahhh." I mumbled as I clutched my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Stomach ache. I think all that food is catching up on me."

"Wow, delayed reaction!" Emmett shouted. Ignoring him.

"So, does Evey want some company?" Alice offered.

"She needs some more rest, so I'm letting her sleep now."

"Actually Carlisle, I think you better wake her up." Edward's was focused so forward it looked as if he could see through the wall.

"Our company's here."

And the knot returned to my stomach.


	13. Wolves

**Chapter 13**

Ten pairs of glowing eyes in the dark illuminated the forest. It looked like Christmas lights.

Everyone lifted their eyes away from the window, but my gaze stayed at the giant animals. There were definitely not this many wolves last time I saw them. I wondered which one was Jake, though it was impossible to tell from here and in this darkness.

"I think Bella and I should be the ones to go greet them." Evey suggested out of the blue, and I flinched from the sudden noise. Everyone had been so quiet.

"I need to come as well." Edward stated. "I believe they're coming in wolf form."

"Ah, right. You can be like a translator," said Evey, and bobbed her head in agreement. "Ok, let's go Bella."

She grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the window. She released it once she saw she had my attention, to be immediately replaced by Edward's.

Walking outside, Evey portrayed confidence in every step. Despite the facts she had injuries and she wasn't familiar with this house, she wanted to show that there was no danger present. I noted she also walked with casualness and ease; also adding to the no danger. She was definitely a born leader.

With each step we took toward the dividing line the wolves had made for themselves, I began to be able to see them. I also was aware of a change in the wolves' postures.

They were slinking closer to the ground, losing their upright and tense positions. Some tilted their heads to the sides, and clawed at the dirt. Even their long tongues hung out of their mouths.

And then, nine out of ten of the dogs began wagging their tails.

They looked completely uniformed and in unison when they'd gotten here, and now only looked like puppies that really need to get some play time. Completely relaxed.

"Hey boys!" Evey waved at the dogs.

The wagging of the tails heightened, though a small grey wolf who's tail remained unmoving, let out a low growl.

"And _girl_." Edward answered. I realized he was speaking for one of the wolves.

And girl? I wondered who that could be...

"Oh I'm sorry!" Evey acknowledged the little grey wolf. Then lifted a sideways thumbs up, gesturing it toward me. "Bella here told me your pack only had guys." The wide grin stayed in place on her face.

"Our pack has had a few recent additions." Edward translated. I looked at his face, and it looked contorted. As if he was trying to hold back laughter and had a bad headache at the same time.

The big black wolf in the middle (the largest in the pack), Sam, tried to straighten himself. Though his waving tail betrayed him.

Then I saw a large reddish-brown wolf, almost as big as Sam. The moonlight gleamed off of his shiny long coat, making him look majestic, even with his goofy traits. His tongue flailed around outside his mouth, and his large head made jerking movements in excitement. But he was standing with ease, even in his excitement that made him look less uptight then the others.

I smiled largely at Jacob with big eyes, showing I could tell it was him.

And had he seen me, I bet it would have worked.

But he wasn't looking even glancing in my direction, of course. He was staring at the thing getting all the wolves riled up: Evey.

My smile faltered in a frown of jealousy, realizing Jacob wasn't even paying attention to me. I looked back at the other wolves, all of whom had their eyes on Evey. The little grey one looked obviously annoyed with the others responses. She sat down in the grass, keeping her head looking straight in Evey's direction. From what I could tell, she was sending her a wolfy glare. A sandy colored wolf looked a lot more childish then the rest. His paws were outstretched in front of him, the stance of a puppy who wanted to play.

"Well, to start things off, I'm Evey. And you are all probably wondering why you're here." Evey said, and the few whimpers that were going on by the wolf crowd immediately died down. "Ok so, there's a group of shape-shifters coming here. Tiger shape-shifters. They're coming here to kill the Cullen's and try to snatch Bella. And we can't beat them alone, there's way too many of them. So we wanted to know if you guys wanted to join in the fun!" I wasn't sure if she just said an invitation to a dangerous battle or a birthday party.

There was a pause, other then a few excited grunts and whines.

"Wait what?" Edward looked confused.

"We would like you to-"

"I'm sorry Evey, not you. _Them."_ Edward's polite voice sounded strained. The girl wolf stood in response, the hairs on her back rising. "Could you please stop thinking so loudly at the same time?" The Sam wolf let out a short, sharp howl, and the rest of them stopped stirring. There was another pause, and Edward continued. "Why are they trying to kill the Cullen's? And what do you have to do with any of this Evey?"

"Well, they're trying to kill the Cullen's because they're vampires. It's in your natural instinct to kill vampires right? Well, that's what they're doing. But because the Cullen's never really hurt anyone, and we don't want good ol' Bella getting taken, I came to warn them. I'm actually a tiger shape- shifter as well." Evey paused to think to herself, then continued. "You know, the proper word for what you guys are is actually shape-shifter, you're not were-wolves."

A mumble went through the line of wolves.

"So, you want our help to defeat your own kind? For vampires?" The words coming out of Edward's mouth seemed so strange to me.

"And Bella. But yeah pretty much. I actually don't think it will even come to a fight with you guys there, if they're going to be wise. Plus they'd be coming here, so we'd have the upper hand. So, will you help us?"

"Of course. I mean, we have a treaty with the Cullens, and Bella's safety is in question so, I think we need to."

Well that was easy.

"Oh my gosh thank you. You have no idea how much this means to us, we truly are grateful."

"Do you have any idea of when they're coming?"

Evey proceeded to fill them in on a little more details of the attack. At that point the rest of the Cullen's came outside, to listen in on the game plan now that the pack was definitely in. They decided starting tomorrow, they would have shifts patrolling the woods to see if there was any sign of the Tigers.

After the plan was laid out, the wolves left. I watched one more time to see if Jake's eyes would meet mine, and they wouldn't. Well how nice, not acknowledging that I'm alive always brings warms and fuzzy feelings.

The moment they'd gone, Evey huffed a huge breath in relief.

"Ok, wow. Thank god that's over, it was hard to keep my composure! I felt a little overly perky. But wow, those wolves were cute, which can only mean they are all hot guys! Are they cute Bella? You've seen em right? Oh I can't wait to see them. I mean Jacob's freakin amazing." She shivered over-dramatically, shaking her whole body.

I couldn't help but smile at her ramble. Obviously the effect of the nine men hadn't worn off yet.

"Yes, I'm glad it's over as well." Edward said, exasperated. "Their thoughts were quite overwhelming."

"What were they thinking about?" I asked.

"Evey, of course. And all at the same time. Even Leah was, but more in disbelief at how they were acting."

"Whoa whoa, hold up, _Leah?_"

"Yes; the wolf who was less than ecstatic about Evey?"

"But she's a girl!"

"Wow Bella, you're an observant one." Evey interceded. I rolled my eyes.

"I mean, it was weird when you guys said girl before, but Leah Clearwater? That's crazy!"

"I'm a girl." Evey pointed out.

"Wow how observant of you." I mocked.

"Oh very funny. What I mean is, you weren't shocked to find I was a girl shape-shifter."

"Well, you're like a different species! Plus this is Leah, it just sucks for her..." I thought about all the personal issues between her and Sam out in the open for the whole pack.

"Ok then." Evey obviously didn't care about the issues Leah had at the moment. "You know, I think I'm gonna take a nap if you guys don't mind."

When I looked at Evey closely, she sure as heck looked like some rest was needed! The bags under her eyes were so large she almost looked like she had two black eyes. And her eyeballs looked pink.

"Wow." I said as I took in her features. "We don't mind at all."

"I'm sorry we don't own a bed." Edward looked as if he truly regretted this. He must have just noticed her face as well.

"The cushions you got me are just perfect." She smiled anxiously, really wanting to get to the house to sleep. "I'll catch you guys later!" She began jogging to the house. I turned to Edward.

"Are you worried?" I asked.

"Now that we have the wolves, I don't think there's much to worry about. Except you."

"Why? I'll be just as safe as any of you."

"Not with the way you get into trouble Bella."

"Speaking of me, what I am I going to do?"

"I'll come with you, wherever you go. Maybe we'll go hide out in the woods or something… We should ask Evey where she thinks the best place would be, since we are hiding from her pack."

**A/N- I do enjoy reviews, it helps me know if people actually read this story.**


End file.
